


Purple Heart

by Historymaker99



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Defenders of the Universe, Voltron legendary defenders, voltron netflix
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Kaitlyn is a student at the garrison what happens when she and pidge go to the roof that fateful night and have their lives changed forever.





	1. Rise of Voltron

Kaitlyn yawned as she sat up her alarm clock chiming. She trudged over to the bathroom to get ready for today's lessons at the garrison. The door opened as she walked over and out walked her roommate. “Morning pidge” kaitlyn said. “Good morning to you too bed head getting up late as always”. “Whatever let's just get for today's simulator” kaitlyn grumbled.

Kaitlyn knows pidge is a girl cause kaitlyn had pestered her when she first arrived at the garrison.  
If you're a guy why are you in the girls barracks? I am a girl! Pidge and kaitlyn had become close enough friends that pidge told her everything and kaitlyn when she wasn't afraid of her shyness stood up for pidge.

She and pidge walked out of their room and saw their simulator partners waiting for them. “Hey guys” kaitlyn said as they walked over to them. “Hey beautiful” lance said. “Never gonna happen” kaitlyn says as she rolled her eyes lances flirting annoyed her to no end. “Are you guys ready to start” asked hunk. “You bet” pidge said as they headed inside the simulation room.

Lance sat in the captain's chair while hunk sat in the chair to his left while pidge and kaitlyn sat in the chairs to the right.

“Hello this is your captain speaking please prepare to land for the rescue mission” said lance as he drove the simulator roughly causing hunk to shudder. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. “He knows what this does to hunk” she says. “I know” pidge sighs. 

“Lance can you keep this thing straight” hunk says gripping onto the sides of his chair. “Relax hunk I'm just getting a feel for the stick I mean it's not like I did this-” lance dives the ship forward. “Or this”. He drives the ship higher. “Or this”. Lance makes the ship do a loop and by the end of it even kaitlyn is feeling nauseous. “We picked up a distress beacon” says pidge and kaitlyn leans over to get a better look. 

“Okay pidge kaitlyn track our coordinates”. “Understood” says kaitlyn while pidge says “copy”. “We have a hydraulic stabilizer out hunk see to that” says lance. “And fix it now and puke later” lance adds as hunk tries hard to swallow his puke. “The shaking is interfering with our sensors” says pidge.

“Get it fixed hunk” says lance. “It's not responding” says hunk getting out of his seat. “Hunk back to your seat please” kaitlyn cried nervously she didn't want her team to fail yet another simulator. “Hey you got shy girl mad at you” said lance. “Lance be quiet” says pidge gritting her teeth.

“Preparing to land on visual” says lance. “I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical error” says pidge. “Uh I have to agree with pidge” says kaitlyn raising her hand. She shrieks as hunk opens the hatch beside her and pukes and she barely keeps down her breakfast.

“Stop worrying everybody this ship can take it” lance says patting the dashboard when suddenly the ship vibrates. “Uh see” he says. “She's agreeing”. “Pidge call down and let them know their ride is here. Pidge stands on her chair to reach the phone”. “Attention lunar vess ahhhhhh”. The ship rocks and pidge falls from her seat. “Get back in your seat now and hunk quit puking” says lance. “I'm going to need some headache medicine after this” kaitlyn mutters. 

“Attention lunar vessel this is garrison 1 viktor 63 tango coming in for landing and extraction” says pidge. “Against crew recommendations” says kaitlyn under her breath. Lance begins to dive forward and Kaitlyn's stomach drops. “I really don't think this is a good idea lance” she cries. “Look out for the overhang” cries pidge. “Don't worry you know what people would say my first year in flight school”? “They called me the tailor because of how I thread the needle”. 

Everyone began to scream as lance dived closer. “That's it” kaitlyn yelled. She unbuckled her belt and ran to the front of the ship and shoved lance out of the chair she began to pull up and though they didn't crash headfirst into the ice they did clip it and still down came the ship and they crashed into the snow with a softer landing than what would have been done if lance had been steering. Simulation failed appeared on the screen in front of them. Kaitlyn groaned as they left the simulator knowing the lecture her team would receive.

“Roll out donkeys” the commander said and in a line the four of them left the simulation. “Let this almost complete failure be a lesson to the other students” he said. “It was sad that miss kaitlyn here had to save your sorry butts and now class tell what the other three did wrong”. “The engineer puked in the compartment”. “The coordinator removed his safety harness”. “The pilot was leading them towards crashing”! Pidge lance hunk and kaitlyn hun their heads. “Worst of all the entire team is arguing with each other”! “If you're going to be this bad individually then You'd better at least be able to work as a team”. “The galaxy garrison works to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite space explorers but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what the lives of the men on the Kerberos mission”. “That's not true sir” kaitlyn and pidge said at the same time. “What did you say” the commander yelled. Lance Placed one hand over pidges mouth and his other on Kaitlyn's mouth. “Sorry sir I think they may have hit their heads, him when he fell out of his chair and her when the ship was shaking”. “I hope I don't need to remind you” the commander said walking over to lance. “That the only reason you are captain is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out don't follow in his footsteps”. 

Kaitlyn's heart twinged. Keith. She hadn't heard from her best friend since he left the garrison like she and pidge kaitlyn and Keith had been friends for a long time and when her parents had gotten divorced he promised he wouldn't leave her and then he did a disappearing act on her.

“So you wanna come up to the roof with me tonight” pidge asked kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiled. “You know it”. She grabbed her thin lilac jacket and followed pidge out. 

When they reached the roof they set out pidges divices and they both put on headphones curious as to what they would hear tonight. They had their eyes closed in intense focus. Suddenly lance pulled off pidges headphone. “You two come up here to rock out”? Pidge screamed and kaitlyn whacked lance out of reflex. “Oww” lance groaned. “Sorry” she squeaked.

“Lance hunk hey” says pidge. “We didn't come to rock out we came to look at the stars”. “So you two dating or something” asked lance. “No way” they yelled. “Well anyway where'd you get this stuff doesn't look like garrison tech” says lance. “We built it” says kaitlyn. “Wait you built this” hunk says to pidge edging closer to the computer. Pidge slaps hunks hand away. “With this thing I scan all the way to the edge of the solar system” she says. “That right? All the way to Kerberos” asks lance. Pidges eyes widen. “You and Kaitlyn go crazy every time the place is brought up”! 

Hunk begins to mess with pidges tech. “Second warning hunk” she yells. “Look you guys if we’re going to bond as a team we can't have secrets alright” says lance. “Fine the world as you know is about to change the Kerberos mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction”. “Hunk don't touch it” kaitlyn whimpered quietly she didn't want pidge to yell at him again. 

“We’ve been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter” says pidge. “Before you say it we’re not crazy” says kaitlyn. “Yeah whatever so nerd guy here and miss quiet say there's aliens yeah I'm really going to believe you” says lance rolling his eyes. Kaitlyn lowers her eyes embarrassed the last time someone had called her miss quiet was a bully. “It's true” says pidge. “They keep repeating one word Voltron and tonight it's going crazier than I've ever heard it before right kaitlyn”? Kaitlyn nods her head on her knees. “Hey what's wrong with her” asks lance. “She doesn't like being called miss quiet last year some jerk called her that when he was bullying her”. “Oh man I'm sorry” says lance.

Suddenly an alarm fills the air. “Attention students this is not a drill! We are on lockdown security situation red alert repeat all students are to remain in barracks until further notice”. “Is that a meteor” hunk asks pointing to the sky. Lance pidge and kaitlyn look to see. Pidge grabs her binoculars. “It's a ship”. Lance grabs the binoculars from her. “Holy crow I can't believe what I'm seeing that's not one of our ships”. “It's one of theirs” kaitlyn whispers. “So wait there really are aliens” asks hunk. “That's what pidge and I have been trying to tell you”!

“We gotta see that ship” says pidge pulling kaitlyn along with her. “W-wait” says katlyn. “Do you not want to see” she asks kaitlyn. “Well I do I'm just a bit nervous okay”.? Pidge nods. “Buts it's too exciting to miss”! Lance follows them. “Cmon hunk”! “This is the worst team work exercise ever” hunk mumbles.

They follow the vehicles from the garrison to the edge of a cliff that overlooks a small building where the ship they saw crash is being held. “Woah” whispers lance. “What the heck is that thing”? He scans more of the area with the binoculars. “And who the heck is she”? “Lance” pidge yells. Kaitlyn whacks him. “Ow” he yells. “Nows not the time for flirting” she hissed. “Right” he says. “Man we’ll never get past those guards” says lance. “Well I guess there's nothing to do but sneak back to barracks” says hunk. 

“No way” says kaitlyn. “We've come too far hunk”! “You know for someone who's so shy in class you really are adventurous” says lance. “They have a camera set up inside and I hacked into it's feed” says pidge. “Wait to go supergirl” kaitlyn whispered and pidge smiled showing kaitlyn she heard her. 

They look on the screen to see someone strapped to a table with men standing around him. Kaitlyn freezes. “Shiro” she whispers. She hasn't seen in so long the last time she saw him Keith and her had talked to him before he left for the kerberos mission. Suddenly an explosion snapped her from her thoughts. 

“What is that is that the aliens” hunk yells. “No those were a distraction for that guy” pidge yells pointing to a guy landing a vehicle. “He's sneaking in while the garrison go see what the explosion was”! “No way” says lance looking through pidges binoculars. “What” kaitlyn asks him. “Oh he is not going to beat us in there that guy is always trying to one up me”! “Who is it” hunk asks. “Keith”! Kaitlyn gasps. If it's really Keith then she's going. She runs after lance picking up her speed trying to catch up to him. “Wait for me I'll go with you lance”. “Kaitlyn lance who's Keith” pidge asks. “Is it really him” hunk asks chasing the other two. “Seriously who the heck is Keith” pidge yells. “Yes hunk it is keith is recognize that mullet anywhere”! Kaitlyn snickers at that.

They run in and down the hallway to the room where shiro is. Lance runs in first and hunk stand in the doorway. Kaitlyn is stuck behind them. “Hey let me through” she yells and pushes her way in. “Who Are you” she hears Keith yell at lance. “The names lance we were in the same class at the garrison”. “Really are you a engineer”? “No I'm a pilot we were like rivals you know Keith and lance neck and neck”? “Oh wait I remember you you're a cargo pilot”. “Well not anymore I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out”. “Well congratulations” says Keith Turing to start to head out with shiro when suddenly he sees kaitlyn and he freezes. 

“Hey Keith” she says softly. “Katie” he whispers. “Wait you know him” pidge asks. “Yeah we're good friends well used to be anyway”. They head out of the building. “Oh man they're coming back” says hunk. Kaitlyn lance pidge and hunk follow Keith as they take shiro to his vehicle. “Do you mind if we catch a ride with you” asks hunk as they board the vehicle. Kaitlyn looks at it quickly. “There's not enough room” she says. “I'll stay here I know you guys want to save shiro as much as I do”. Keith frowns. “No way kaitlyn”. She squeaks as Keith pulls her on behind him on the vehicle. As he starts it up kaitlyn wraps her arms tightly around Keith's waist. “I know you don't like close contact” she whispered in his ear. “It's okay Katie”.

As it takes off kaitlyn places her head on his back her eyes shut tight. “Why do I have to hold this guy” she hears pidge say. “Can't this thing go any faster” asks lance. “We could toss out some non essential weight” says Keith. Kaitlyn laughs. “Like his ego”. “Hey wait what's with the insults kaitlyn I thought we were friends”! “That's my girl” Keith whispered so only kaitlyn could hear causing her to smile. 

“Big guy lean left” says Keith. as hunk leans to the left the vehicle turns. “Now big man lean right” Keith says. “Wait is that a cliff up ahead” hunk asks. “Yup” says Keith. Kaitlyn opens her eyes and she can already feel her stomach dropping. She holds onto Keith even tighter and shuts her eyes. Everyone screams as Keith drives the vehicle over the edge. “What are you doing you're going to kill us all” cries lance. “Shut up and trust me” says Keith. They make it to the bottom safely and kaitlyn sighs in relief her arms loosening on Keith's waist.

They reach a small shack and they take shiro inside till he wakes up. Kaitlyn and Keith head outside for a moment. “So this is where you were” she whispers. “Yeah”. “Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the garrison” she said tears in her eyes. “I didn't want to ruin the path you were on kaitlyn”. “But you're my best friend Keith I've been worried all this time”. “Would you have left with me if you had known” he asks. “Yeah in a heartbeat” she said. “Then you know I didn't want you to throw your life away for me” he whispered. “But now” he said taking her hand in his. “I promise I won't leave you ever again”. Kaitlyn put her arms around him and he tenderly put his around her. “You know I still love you right” she says. “Do you trust me” he asks. “With my life”. Keith kisses her softly so not to hurt her. “Would you consider dating me again” he asked. “As long as you don't disappear while we're still in a relationship like last time”.

“Go inside I'll join you soon” he said. She nodded and walked in deep in thought. Shiro left to talk to Keith so kaitlyn sat with pidge on the couch.

Shiro and Keith came back in and Keith removed a sheet to reveal a board of things on the wall all pointing to a spot labeled as the blue lion. “What have you been working on” shiro asked him. “Well after being booted from the garrison I felt myself drawn to this place it's like something or some energy was telling me to search”. That's the real reason he didn't take me he wanted to protect me as he wanted to go on this mission alone. “Look for what” asked shiro. “Well I didn't really know at the time until I stumbled across this area it's an outcropping of giant boulders and caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion but they all share clues about some event some arrival happening last night”.

“Well I should thank you all for rescuing me” says shiro going to shake everyone's hands. “Lance right”? Lance took his cyber hand and shook it. He turns to pidge. “The nervous guy is hunk and I'm pidge” she said taking his hand. “So did anyone else from your team make it out”? “I'm not sure I remember the mission and being captured but that's about it”. Shiro turns to kaitlyn. “It's great to see you again kaitlyn”. “It's great to see you too shiro”.

“Hey sorry to interrupt but back to the aliens where are they are they coming for us” hunk asked. “I don't know” says shiro. “I remember one word though voltron and it's some kind of weapon they are looking for but I don't know why but whatever it is I think we need to find it before they do”.

“Well last night I was looking through pidges stuff and I found this picture look it's his girlfriend”. “Give me that” says pidge grabbing the photo from hunk. “Hunk it's not nice to look through others things” says kaitlyn. “Well I was looking for a candy bar” he said. “But then I started reading pidges diary”. “What” pidge yelled grabbing it from hunk and stuffing it back in her bag. “Well while I was reading i saw a repeating series of numbers and the frequency the aliens are looking for look a lot like a Fraunhofer line”. Keith looks puzzled. “A frown who”? Kaitlyn giggles and Keith glares a bit at her. She clears her throat. “Well it's a number describing the emission spectrum”. “Well” hunk says. “This line doesn't appear on earth and I so thought it might be this Voltron and I think I can build a machine to look for it kind of like a Voltron guider counter”. “Hunk you big gassy genius” says lance. “It's pretty fascinating really the wavelength looks like this” says hunk holding out a piece of paper with a line on it.

“Give me that” Keith says taking the paper and walking over to the wall. He lines it up with the picture of the mountain cliffs and it lines up perfectly. “Freaky” kaitlyn whispers. So that's where they head out to.

“Okay I admit it this is super freaky” says lance when they arrive at the cliffs. “I'm getting a reading” says hunk. Everyone follows hunk as he uses his device to follow the frequency waves. The device leads them to cave and they all head inside. The walls of the cave are covered in markings. “What are these” shiro asks. “These are the lion carvings I was telling you about” says Keith. “They're so pretty” kaitlyn says. “Well not as pretty as you” lance says winking at her. “Okay seriously lance you're flirting really needs to stop” says kaitlyn. “I thought you found me charming” he says. “Why should I stop”? “You should stop because” Keith says walking over and placing an arm around her waist. “She's my girl”. “Wait what?! You're dating Keith kaitlyn”? She nods. “Man that is just nuts” lance says accidentally placing his hand on the wall and the carvings begin to glow blue. “They've never done that before” keith whispers. The floor owns up below them and they all fall down a chute into a small pool of water and kaitlyn expects a hard landing and she opens her eyes when her landing is soft. She gasps as she finds she landed on Keith who is groaning. “Sorry” she says getting up. “It's okay” he said “as long as you're okay”. 

“Guy's look” says lance. They look up to see a blue mechanical lion surrounded by a force field. “Is this the Voltron” pidge asks. “It must be” says shiro. “This must be whats causing all this crazy energy” says Keith. As they walk towards the lion lance walks side to side. “Anybody else get the feeling that this thing is staring at them”? “No” they all answer. “Yeah the eyes are totally following me”. They reach the force field and Keith touches it. “Wonder how we get through” he says. “Maybe you just have to knock” says lance knocking on the force field with his fist and he yelps when the force field disappears.

Suddenly an image appears in everyone's mind. A black lion, a red lion, the blue lion, a green lion, a yellow lion, and a pale purple lion appear in their minds and they see as the lions combine to form a giant manlike robot.

“Did everyone just see that” lance asks. “That was incredible” kaitlyn whispered. “Voltrons a robot Voltron is a huge awesome robot” says hunk. “And this thing is only part of it I wonder where the rest of them are” says pidge. “This is what they're looking for” says shiro. 

The lion leans over and opens up it's mouth a ramp lowering to the ground. Lance smirks and walks on inside and they all follow him inside. Inside they all see that it's a futuristic ship and they see a through a screen to the outside. “Did you guys just hear that” lance asks excitedly. “Hear what” asks Keith. “I think it's talking to me” says lance. He begins to push buttons and the lion stands up and let's out a roar. “Let's try this” lance says pushing two levers.

The lion takes off and bursts through the walls of the cave. Everyone screams as lance tries to pilot and they all hold onto one another for dear life. Kaitlyn wraps her arms around Keith who has his arm around her waist. “You're the worst pilot ever” Keith yells at lance. “I couldn't agree with you more” says kaitlyn holding on to her boyfriend.

“Isn't this awesome” lance says. “Make it stop” hunk cries. “I'm not making it do anything it's like it's on autopilot” says lance. “Where are you going” asks Keith. “I just said it's on autopilot”! “I hope this ride doesn't last long” kaitlyn whispers thinking of the simulator from the day before. “The lion told me there's an alien ship approaching earth” says lance. “I think we’re supposed to stop it”. “What did it say exactly” asked pidge. “Well it's not like it's saying words it's more like it's feeding ideas into my brain”. “Well if this thing is really the weapon they're looking for why don't we just you know give it to them” says hunk. “Seriously” kaitlyn mutters. “You don't understand” says shiro. “These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy destroying everything in their path there's no bargaining with them they won't stop till everything is dead”. Everyone glares at hunk as he finally realizes what they're actually up against. “Oh well never mind then”. 

The lion leaves earth and takes them out into space. Suddenly a black and purple ship appears before them. “Holy crow is that really an alien ship” asks hunk. The lion circles the ship. “They found me” shiro whispers. “We've gotta get going lance” kaitlyn cries. “Hang on” lance cries pushing the levers trying to avoid the laser beams that the ship is now shooting at them.

“Alright I think I know what to do” he says. “Be careful man this isn't a simulator” says pidge. “I've been worried about that this entire time” says kaitlyn. “Great to see how much faith you two have in me” he mutters. “But at least it's not a simulator I always wreak those”. “We’re doomed” kaitlyn said shaking her head. 

Lance pulls a lever causing a beam to scratch the alien ship. “Let's try this” he said pulling the lever again. “Nice job lance” shiro says. “Okay it's time to get these guys away from our planet” says lance making the lion fly away from the ship. “Oh no” says hunk as the aliens begin to follow them. “They're gaining on us” says pidge. “We’re gonna die” cries kaitlyn. “No we’re not” says lance. “And it's weird they're not trying to shoot us they're just chasing us”. “Wait you think aliens chasing us is a good thing” asks hunk. “I'm not on board with this new direction guys”. “Wait where are we” asks Keith. “The edge of the solar system that's Kerberos” says shiro as they pass by a planet. “It takes months for our ships to get out here we made it here in 5 seconds” says pidge. 

A portal appears in front of them. “What is that” asks hunk. “This may seem crazy but I think the lion wants us to go through it” says lance. “Where does it go” asks pidge. “I don't know” says lance. “Shiro you're the senior officer here what should we do”? “Whatever's happening the lion knows more than we do i say we trust it and we’re a team now we should decide together”. Everyone nods. “Alright I guess we’re ditching class tomorrow” lance says as they head straight through the shimmering swirling portal and it closes behind them.

Everything seems to vibrate as they go through the portal and then they come out the other side of the portal. “Woah that was” lance whispered. Hunk leaned over and puked. “Sorry” he said. “I'm just surprised it took so long” said pidge. “I don't recognize any of these constellations” says shiro. “We must be a very long way” from earth. “Do you think we’ll ever return to earth” kaitlyn asked thinking of her family. “I don't know” shiro said. Keith rubbed her shoulder lightly. “We’ll find someway home Katie” he whispered.

“The lion keeps heading toward this planet” says lance. “I think it's going home”. The lion entered the planet's atmosphere and the gravity causes everyone to be crushed together and kaitlyn whimpers as she's pushed into the pilot seat while Keith tries not to crush her. “Okay this hurts” says lance. “And hunk man you're breath is killing me”. “Is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about going through a mysterious wormhole” asks hunk. “You and me both hunk” katlyn cried. “Well why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway” asks hunk. “Well it got us away from that alien warship didn't it” asks lance. “I don't know if you notice but we are in a alien warship says” Keith to lance. “Oh are you scared” asks lance. “With you at the helm”? “Terrified”. Kaitlyn giggles. “You know you laugh too much” says lance. “I kind of wish you were miss quiet again”. “What did I tell you” pidge yells at lance. Keith's eyes darken. “What did you call her” he yelled at lance. “Miss quiet”? “Have you heard the story of the guy that was picking on kaitlyn and called her that”? “Just heard it today” says lance. “I beat the guy up who said that and that's why I got kicked out of the garrison” says Keith. “You want me to do the same to you lance”? “Alright” shiro yells. “Knock it off”! “We are on an alien planet and we have to work together that means no fighting got that”? “Yeah” lance and Keith mutter.

“So what are we going to do” asks pidge. “First we find out where we're headed” says shiro. “Lance”? “I don't know”. He looks around at everyone. “I'm sorry the lions not talking to me anymore… wait wait I think hear”. “I'm hearing it too” says Keith. “It's kind of a high pitched squealing sound”. Kaitlyn gasps. “Oh no you did not lance”! Everyone covers their noses. “Seriously” everyone says. Kaitlyn groans “Lance really I'm seriously sitting in the floor behind you”! Lance laughs. “But seriously there's a castle up ahead”.

The lion lands in front of the front doors of the castle. “Be on guard” says shiro. “We don't know exactly what we’ll face in there”. After everyone gets out of the lion it stands back up and let's out a roar. “I knew it it's gonna eat us” says hunk. Kaitlyn hides behind Keith as they watch as the large entrance doors open. “Oh so the castle door was opened by the lion” says hunk. He turns to look at the lion. “Guess I was wrong about you”.

They head inside as a tight knit group trying to look around them at all times. “Hello” hunk yells. “Seriously” lance says and hunk shrugs his shoulders. They come to a long staircase. “From the size of the lion I expected to stairs to be a lot bigger” says pidge. Suddenly a blue light comes from the ceiling and engulfs them. “Hold for identification scan” a voice says. “Why are we here what do you want with us” shiro says. 

All the lights in the castle begin to turn on. “I guess we're going that way” pidge says pointing down the hallway. They walk down the hallway still no one can be seen. “Hello” lance yells only to find his voice echoes through the long hall. They finally come to the end of the hall and end up in what appears to be a control room.

2 pods appear up through the floor each one has a person inside. “Are these guys dead” asks hunk. The first pod opens and a girl with long white hair falls out. “Father” she yells as she stumbles and lance catches her. He blushed. “Here it comes” kaitlyn whispers holding her head. “Hello” lance says. “Who are you where am I” the girl asks. “I'm lance and you're right here in my arms”. “Called it” said kaitlyn. “Did you expect him to do anything else” pidge asks. 

The girl looks oddly at lance. “Your ears” she says. “Yeah”? “They're hideous what's wrong with them”? “Nothing's wrong with them” lance said getting a bit angry. “They heard exactly what you said”! Suddenly the girl grabs lance’s ear and spins him around putting him in some sort of headlock. “Who are you where is king alfor what are you doing in my castle”? “A giant flying blue lion brought us here” lance says. “That's all we know”. “How do you have the blue lion and where is it's paladin what are you all doing here? Wait how long has it been”? “We don't know what you're talking about” says shiro. “Why don't you tell us who you are and maybe we can help”. 

“I am princess allura of planet altea and I've got to find out where we are”. She walks over to one of the controls and places her hands upon as it lights up. “Wow cool” says kaitlyn walking over from behind Keith and pidge follows her. “So that's how that works” pidge says. The other pod opens and inside is a man with orange hair and an orange mustache. He gasps. “Enemy” he yells. He jumps out of the pod to attack lance and he dodges and the man almost stumbles trying to get his balance.  
He turns to face lance. “You're lucky I have a case of the old sleepy pod legs otherwise I'd grab your head like this wraps my arms around it like so and 1 2 3 sleepytime”. “Well before you did that I'd attack you” says lance. “Will he never stop acting like a child” says kaitlyn. “I'd say no” says keith. 

Allura suddenly gasps. “It can't be” she says. “What is it” the other guy says. “We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years”! “That's some power nap” kaitlyn muttered. “Planet altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed coran father is gone and our entire civilization… zarkon”! Shiro gasps. “Shiro you okay” Keith asks. “Zarkon” shiro asks. “He was the king of the galra a vile creature and a enemy to all free people” says allura. “I remember now” says shiro. “I was his prisoner”. “He's still alive”? “Impossible”! “I can't explain it but it's true and he's searching for a super weapon called Voltron”. “He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him and that's exactly why we must find it before he does”! 

“Princess you must eat” says coran. “It's been 10,000 years”. “I'm not hungry” she says. “Man 10,000 years” says lance. “That's like 1,000 plus 10”. “That's times 10” says Keith. Kaitlyn snorts. “Lance can you seriously even do math”? “Well whatever dropout”.

“I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving” says hunk his stomach growling. “Yeah but you have thrown up like 5 times today” says pidge. “Yeah good point” says hunk putting some of the green goop that's on the plate in front of him in his mouth. “Blech”!

“I can't believe your civilization had such advanced technology 10,000 years ago must have been an incredible place” says shiro to allura. “Yes it was” says coran sadly. “But now it is gone and we’re the last alteans alive”. Coran gives allura who has begun crying a hug. Suddenly her ears twitch and she walks over to the pod. “Looks like we're not the last after all” she says as 4 little mice wave from inside. “Aww they're so cute” says kaitlyn. “You did always like cute things” whispered Keith and kaitlyn blushed. 

Suddenly an alarm sounds and coran turns to look at a red flashing screen. “A galra battleship has set its coordinates on the castle! How did they find us” asked allura. “I'm not sure but I bet it's Keith's fault” said lance. Really lance? “Say whatever you've got to say to me after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole” says Keith. “Oh I'll stick you in a wormhole” lance says. “Guys” says kaitlyn standing in between them. “Please don't fight”. She places a hand on both boys chests. “Stay out of this” lance said. “Don't yell at my girlfriend” says Keith. “Stop it cadets” says shiro heading over to help kaitlyn split up the two. “There's no time to place blame it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive” shiro asks. “At their speed probably about a couple of days” says coran. “Good let them come by the time they get where you 6 will have reformed Voltron and together we will destroy the zarkon empire” allura says. “Princess there are 6 of these lions how are we going to find the rest” asks shiro. “Follow me” she says and leads them to a special room that has an entire map of the galaxy inside. “King alfor connected the lions to allura's life force she alone is the key to The lions whereabouts” says coran.

The map surrounds them. “These look like coordinates” says pidge. “The black lion looks like it's in the same location as the blue lion”. “Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage” says coran. “Very observant that's because the black lion is in the castle” says allura. “To keep the black lion out of zarkons hands king alfor locked it in the castle and it can only be freed when the other 5 lions are present” says coran.  
“As you have found the lions choose their pilots” says allura. “It's is a mystical bond and can not be forced the quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in the lion together they form something greater than science can explain”. 

“The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron it will take a pilot who's a born leader and in control at all times someone who's men will follow without hesitation”. “That is why shiro you will pilot the black lion”. “The green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring pidge you will pilot the green lion”. “The blue lion-” “woah hang on” lance interrupted allura. “Let me guess the blue lion takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch”. Everyone groans and allura doesn't even answer him. “The yellow lion is caring and kind it's pilot is one who puts the needs of others before his own his heart must be mighty as the leg of Voltron you will lift the team up and hold them together”. “The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master it's faster and more agile than the others but also more unstable its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone Keith you will pilot the red lion”. “Wait what this guy” lance says. “Unfortunately I can not locate the red lion coordinates yet there must be something wrong with the castle after 10,000 years it might need some work”. “Don't worry” says coran. “They don't call me the coranic for nothing cause it sounds like mechanic well it doesn't sound exactly alike but it's similar”. “Now” allura says turning to kaitlyn. “The purple lion is kind they like the yellow put others needs above their own though the purple Lions pilot has a bit of bite they will pull everyone together as the heart of Voltron”. “As the heart has feelings it must be protected as this pilot has a more gentle nature looking for kindness rather than charging into conflict”. “Kaitlyn you will pilot the purple lion though you must know this lion has a more timid nature as the heart is a heavy burden each pilot must work together to form a bond with the heart”. “Do you still take the challenge”? “I do” says kaitlyn. 

The holographic lions draw together into the middle of the map. “Once all the lions are united you will form voltron the most powerful warrior ever known the defender of the universe”. “Awesome” says lance. “Woah” whispers pidge. “So uh we are going to be there and flying lions got that part how do the lions turn into a leg also is this going to be a long trip cause I have to pee do you people pee” hunk rambles. “Well we don't have much time” says shiro. “Pidge and I will go after the green lion, lance you take hunk and get the yellow one, and Keith you go with kaitlyn to get the purple lion”. “In the meantime I'll get the castle's defenses ready as they will be needed” says allura. “I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so you can reach the green lion” coran says to shiro. 

Kaitlyn and pidge head out in a pod as well. “You ready” asks kaitlyn. Keith nods as they set out. They arrive at a planet and as they land they notice they have landed in a field of flowers surrounded by snowy mountains. “Well I guess that's why allura gave us these coats” says kaitlyn holding two parka jackets. They head out silently.

“This is a lot to take in” says kaitlyn. “Keith I'm really nervous about fighting” she said tears in her eyes. “I know” he whispered. “I'm scared too though don't tell lance I said that and besides I'll always be by you I promised didn't I”? “Yeah”. “And you're the kind heart of the team the one who will compromise when we can you're the kind one and I'll protect you at all costs”. “You know I love you Keith” she said. Keith smiled at this they hadn't said this to each other in almost a year. “I love you too katie”. 

They reached the mountain. “Feel anything kaitlyn”? she shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly a warm feeling entrapped her heart and she gasped. “What is it”? “I feel the lion calling to me Keith”. They made their way a little ways up the mountain till they came to a cave and inside was a wall with the lion carvings on it. “We found it” she said. Kaitlyn took off her gloves and touched the wall. The wall crumbled away to reveal a dark purple lion with a purple force field around it. They walked over and kaitlyn gently touched the force field and it disappeared. “Hello” kaitlyn said. “My names kaitlyn and I'm going to be your paladin I hope you will accept me”. The lion's eyes glowed and it opened it's mouth. Kaitlyn and Keith head inside to the control room it looks just like the blue lions control room except everything is purple. Kaitlyn sits in the seat and the seat moves up to the controls. Kaitlyn gently pulls on the levers and the lion slowly flies out of the cave. “You know you're a lot better pilot than lance” Keith says kissing the top of her head. “You think so” she said blushing. “I know so”-. They head black to retrieve the pod they came and head back to the castle of lions.

Keith and kaitlyn walk into the control room of the castle. “We got the purple lion” she says happily. “No trouble at all” says Keith. “Well getting the yellow lion was a nightmare” says lance as he and hunk enter the control room. “I almost puked out there I felt like hunk” says lance. “Yeah well I am hunk so imagine how I felt” says hunk. “Yeah we had a tough time too” says pidge. “Well we had no trouble at all” says kaitlyn. “We walked through a field of flowers and climbed a snowy mountain”. “Well did we locate the red lion yet” asks shiro. “Allura just located it and well there's a bit of good news and bad news” says coran. “The good news is the red lion is nearby and the bad news is it's on that galra ship now orbiting eras and good new is we’re eras”! “Wait they're here already” shiro says alarmed. “Yes well my calculations are a bit off finger counting is more of an art than a science”. 

The screen crackles to life and an alien appears. “princess allura this is commander xalzac with the galra empire I call on behalf of emperor zarkon lord of the known universe I am here to confiscate the lions turn them over to me or I will destroy this planet”. The screen then cuts out. 

“Alright let's not panic” says shiro. “That scary purple alien thing is driving his battle ship towards us and we only have 5 lions” says hunk. “Technically only 4 working lions” says pidge. “Well only 4 working lions and a castle that's 10,000 years old”! “Well technically it's 10,600 it was built by my grandfather” says coran. “Well now is the perfect time to panic” says hunk. “Wait this castle has a particle barrier that we can activate” says allura. Of course lance chooses now to use his pickup line. “Girl you've already activated my particle-” “lance” shiro yells at him. 

“The particle barrier won't hold them off forever” says coran. “The galra technology must have advanced since 10,000 years ago”. Hunk gulps. “Panic now”? “No hunk” says shiro. “We just need to figure out our plan of action and figure it out quickly”. “I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day” lance says. “I second that yes” says hunk. “We can't just abandon eras” says pidge. “I agree” says kaitlyn. “We can't leave the innocent people here to die that's just inhuman”! 

“Well maybe if we run they'll follow us and leave this planet alone” says hunk. “Xendac could just destroy the planet and then come after us” says Keith. “Staying is our only option”. “Here's an option shut your quiznac” says lance. “I don't think you're using that word right” says Keith. “What do you know mullet”?! “We’re staying”! “Leaving”! “Staying” says pidge. “Leaving” says hunk. “Guys please stop” says kaitlyn once again trying to stop the fighting. “Stop” shiro yells. Kaitlyn sighs as Keith and pidge stay on one side of the room while lance and hunk and lance are on the other. “Princess allura these are your lions you've dealt with the galra before you know what we’re acing better than any of us says shiro. What do you think is the best course of action”? “I don't know” she said hanging her head. “Perhaps your father can help” says coran. “My father”? 

Allura returns in a white and pink battlesuit. “You 6 paladins were brought here for a reason”. “The Voltron lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting till we defeat zarkon. It is our destiny Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope”. “We're with you princess” says shiro as everyone gets their battle faces on.

Allura leads them to a room where they will be uniformed with battle gear. “Your suits of armor”. “Princess are you sure about this they aren't the best or brightest the universe has to offer” says coran. “No but they're all we've got” allura says. “Boys and girl” says shiro. “It's time to suit up”! 

Kaitlyn tries to sneak past allura. “Where are going kaitlyn” she asks. “Uh well” she blushed. “I'd like to change in private if that's okay”. “What we don't have time for that you can change here”. “But but I don't want to change in front of my boyfriend” she blushed. “Oh” says allura nodding. She huffed and pushed coran into the room with the others and shut the door. “There hurry and change please”.  
Pidge didn't care that she was in with the guys cause she was used to changing in the guys locker room for gym at the garrison she had a tank top underneath her t shirt.

When everyone had finished changing allura opens the door. “Sorry” she said to coran. “Quite alright” he said. “Is kaitlyn almost ready” shiro asked. Allura nodded. “Cmon hurry on in please Kaitlyn”. Kaitlyn walked her and Keith blushed at her in her armor. “Wh-why does it hug my curves” she asked allura. “Well the purple paladin has as to my knowledge always been a girl so it's designed to fit a girl”. Kaitlyn had her long brown hair in a ponytail too and she placed her helmet on her head. “Do I look okay” she asked Keith. “You look great” he said. “Get a room” said lance. “Okay paladins time to give you your weapons” says allura leading them over to a counter. She placed her hand on it and it opens. “The bayard is the single weapon of the paladin of Voltron”. “It takes a distinct shape for each paladin”. Hunks transforms to a gun. Keith's transforms into a sword and shield. Lances transforms into a gun too. Pidges transforms into a small painted like shape at the end kind of like a knife. “Aww you got a cute little bayard” says lance. Pidge hits lance with it and it electrocutes him. “Yeah it is pretty cute”. Kaitlyn laughs at the scream lance made when he was shocked. Kaitlyn's bayard transforms into a bow and arrows set. “The arrows are endless” says allura. “So it's okay if you miss”. She turns to shiro. “Shiro I'm afraid your bayard was lost with it's paladin”. “I guess I'll just have to make do” says shiro. 

“You'll need to retrieve the red lion from the ship”. “How are we going to know where the red lion is on the ship” says Keith. “Well it's not a matter of we it's a matter of you” says pidge . “Pidge is right” says hunk. “Once you're in you'll be able to feel it's presence”. Kaitlyn nodded. “That's how it was for me too”. “Yeah you know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert” asked lance. “Yeah You made fun of me for that”. “And I'm proud of that but it turns out it's exactly like that mumbo jumbo”. “Keith remember the red lion is extremely temperamental you'll have to earn its respect” says allura. 

“Alright here's our plan of attack” says shiro. “The galra empire knows about the blue and yellow lion but they don't know we have the green and purple lions too”. “Hunk and lance you'll act as a decoy and act like you're giving yourselves up”. “While xendac is distracted keith and kaitlyn will head to the ship in the purple lion and pidge and I will go in the green lion”. “Keith and I will find the red lion while pidge and kaitlyn guard the exit”. “Hunk and lance find some way to bring down that ion cannon”. 

“We’re in” pidge said to hunk and lance. Shiro and Keith head down the hallway while kaitlyn and pidge stay by the exit. “Be safe Keith shiro” kaitlyn says. “We will don't worry” says shiro. Keith nods sending her a smile. “Wait a second” says shiro. “I've been here before after I was taken by the galra from Kerberos I was taken here”. “So that means your other crew members might be held captive here right” asks pidge. “We have to rescue them”! “If they're here that's exactly what we need to do” says kaitlyn. “We don't have time” says shiro. “We have to get the red lion and get back to eras”. “But we can't just leave prisoners here” says pidge. “No one understands that more than me but in war we have to make hard choices now let's get moving”! “No” pidge cries. “Please” kaitlyn said. “Kaitlyn what's up” Keith asks walking over. “Just listen to pidge okay” she whispers. 

“Commander holt is my father” says pidge. “He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you”! “Wait commander holt is your father”? “Yes I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother and I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close”. “I can stay by the exit by myself” says kaitlyn to pidge. “I'm going with pidge” says shiro. “Wait what” says Keith. “I remember where the prisoners are held keith you and kaitlyn go find the red lion you two will be fine and just remember patience yields focus”. “Now run”!

Kaitlyn and Keith take off top speed down the hallway. They stop at a fork. “Great which way now” he says. “Try and see if you can sense the lion Keith” kaitlyn says. They hide behind a wall as a guard passes. “Just try and do your best” kaitlyn says. Keith frowns as he tries to concentrate on finding the red lion. “This way” Keith whispers pointing down one of the hallways. “I feel something luring me that way”. “I knew you could do it” kaitlyn said following Keith as he leads the way.

“There it is”! They run into a chamber where the red lion is inside it's forcefield. Keith places his hand on it. “Let's get out of here open up” he says but the force field doesn't disappear. “It's me” Keith your buddy. Keith begins to get angry. “It's me KEITH… I am your paladin”! He knocks on the force field but still it doesn't disappear. 

Suddenly the door behind them opens and guards enter shooting lasers. “I'll hold them off” kaitlyn says bringing out her bayard shooting arrows bringing down some of the guards. Keith brings out his shield. “I'm bonding with you” he yells at the lion. “hey cmon we’re connected”! “Keith I can't hold them off much longer” kaitlyn yells. Keith freezes as he hears Kaitlyn scream as a laser grazes her arm. “Kaitlyn” he yells and brings out his sword. “You are not getting this lion and you will not hurt her” Keith says slashing through the guards. 

“Get over here now kaitlyn”! Kaitlyn runs to him and he puts an arm tightly around her waist. “Put your arms around me” he yells. She wraps her uninjured arm around his waist and she wraps her other arm gently around his waist and whimpers at the pain. Keith and kaitlyn have their helms cover their faces completely. “Just hold on” he yells as pushes the button to open the airlock. The air tries to suck them out. “Keith I don't think I hold on much longer” she cries. A piece of metal crashes into them causing them to be pushed out of the airlock and into space. Kaitlyn and Keith grab for each other but slip out of each other's reach. “No kaitlyn”! “Keith”!

The red lion comes out of the chamber and opens it's mouth and grabs Keith inside. As he gets to the control room he smiles. “Good kitty” he whispers. He looks for kaitlyn and he gives a sigh of relief as he sees the purple lion pick up kaitlyn in it's mouth. “You okay” he asks. “Yeah” she pants. “You”? “Are you going to pilot with one arm”? “Yeah I'll manage”. The head back to join the fight. “Let's retreat” shiro says and so they head back to the castle of lions.

They put the lions in front of the door that allura says the black lion is behind. Kaitlyn has her arm healed thanks to healing pods on board the ship. The lion's eyes light up and the door opens to reveal the black lion. 

“Xendac is entering the atmosphere” yells allura. “We need Voltron now”! The lions head out to stand in front of the castle. The galra ship shoots an ion laser that hits the castle and the blast causes everyone to shake. “Man these galra guys repair things fast” says hunk. “The barrier gets weaker with every blast once the shield goes down the castle will be defenseless” says coran. “I can give you cover with the castle defenses for a while but you have to form voltron now or we'll all be destroyed” says allura. 

“Well no pressure huh” says hunk. “Listen up team voltron the only way to succeed is to give it all you've got” says shiro. “This looks bad but we can do this are you with me”? “Listen everyone” kaitlyn says. “Remember to put all of yourself into this the only way we can form voltron is if our hearts are connected”. “Great speech kaitlyn” shiro says. “Now is everyone ready”? “I'm nodding is everyone else nodding” hunk asks. “Yes”. “Let's do this” shiro yells.  
“How do we do this” asks lance. “Good question does anyone here know how to form voltron” asks Keith. “I don't see a combine into giant robot button anywhere on my dashboard” says hunk. “This is insane can't they ceasefire for one minute so we can figure this out” says pidge. “Uh villains don't work like that pidge” kaitlyn says. “We gotta do something” Keith yells. “Combine” cries hunk banging into Keith. “Hey”! “Oh well that didn't work” . Kaitlyn giggles a little. “Remain serious” says shiro.  
“Our energy levels are getting low quickly” allura says. “Maybe if we fly in formation we'll just combine” says shiro. “Take off on my cue”. “1 2 3 voltron”! 

They try flying together and they still don't combine. “Nothing's happening” says shiro. “Wait I feel something” says lance. “I do to I feel something pulling me” says hunk. “Uh guys I think I know why look up” says shiro. “What the heck” says lance. “That beam is sucking us in like a black hole” says pidge. The castle is hit again and the shield disappears. “Oh no” shiro whispers. “I don't care what you say shiro I'm panicking now” cries hunk. “We’re going to die” cried lance. “I don't wanna die” cried kaitlyn. “It's been an honor flying with everyone” says Keith

“No we can do this” says shiro. “Remember we're the universe's only hope everyone is relying on us and we can't fail we won't fail if we work together we'll win together”! “Yeah”! The 6 lions roar and Voltron begins to form. The black lion forms the head, red and green form the arms, blue and yellow form the legs, and purple forms the body that the head rests upon. Kaitlyn gasps as she feels energy surging into her. She could feel the feelings of all the other paladins flow into her and it made her heart full.

“I can't believe it” says Keith. “We formed voltron” cries pidge. “I'm a leg” hunk yells. “How are we doing this” asks lance. “We connected” kaitlyn cried. “I don't know how but let's get that cannon” says shiro. They begin to punch and pull apart the alien ship. And a laser blasts from black and rips through the alien ship. They continue to tear apart the ship with laser after laser. With a final yell from the paladins they pilot Voltron to tear through the ship one final time causing it to explode.

They return to the castle and exit the lions. “Good work paladins” says allura. “Thanks pretty lady” lance says winking. “We did it” says shiro. “Heck yeah we did” says Keith. “But how did we do it” asks shiro. “I was like screaming the whole time maybe that did it” says hunk. Shiro places a hand on pidges shoulder. “We're not going to stop searching till we find your brother and father wherever they are I know they'd be proud of you”. Kaitlyn walks over to Keith. “I was so scared when we fell through the airlock” she whispered. “I know” he said holding her. “We promised we wouldn't get separated”. “I know and I vow to keep that promise Katie”.

“We won the battle today but the war has barely just begun I'm afraid zarkon won't stop until he gets the lions” says allura. “Good thing you paladins know what you're doing” says coran. “Cause you'll have to form voltron again and again”. “Wait what” says hunk. “We barely survived forming Voltron one time” says lance. “And you only had to fight back one ship wait till you have to fight back a whole fleet of them” says coran. “It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe”. “Defenders of the universe huh that's got a nice ring to it” shiro says as they all look at their lions proudly.


	2. Some assembly required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is of season 1 episode 2

That night each paladin was given a bedroom that correlated to their lion color. “Each room will accommodate it's own paladins needs” allura says. Kaitlyn goes to her purple room and being curious she looks through the drawers. “Wow I guess the rooms do fit our personality perfectly” she said finding some pajamas that looked exactly like the ones she wore on earth. She changed into a short sleeved lilac shirt and pajama pants to match. Along with the pajamas she found a pair of slippers that looked like her lion. Kaitlyn yawned and went to lay in her bed. She tossed and turned all night her mind full of what she and the others had experienced and she stayed awake till her body fell asleep on it's own.

A blaring alarm woke kaitlyn from her sleep and she screamed and rolled out of bed and onto the floor as allura's voice came over the intercom. “Everybody up zarkons attacking the castle's about to be destroyed go go go we need Voltron now hurry please”! Kaitlyn rushed trying to get her armor on and grabbed her bayard and ran to the control room at top speed. 

Corans voice cake over the speaker. “Oh no allura's dead it's horrible her head fell off wait her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it allura's head? What are your final words”? 

Kaitlyn Keith pidge hunk and shiro ran into the control room to see coran sitting on the floor and allura standing behind him. “Coran it's over” says allura. “Oh” coran says noticing that the paladins had entered the room.

“So I guess that wasn't really an invasion” asked shiro. “Well it was a good thing it wasn't” says allura. “because it took you.. coran”? “75 degrees oops sorry this is a meat thermometer”. “Well however how long it was it was too long you must always be ready to do battle with zarkon”. “Well excuse me if I wanted to sleep in after the day we had yesterday” mutters kaitlyn. “Well look at you all” says allura. “Only kaitlyn and shiro are in full armor with their bayards”. “Keith pidge hunk where are your bayards and where is lance”? I can't tell allura that I just barely threw on my armor.

The door behind them opens and in steps lance looking like he had the best morning of his life with his blue robe blue pjs and blue lion slippers. “He's like a girl takes too long to get ready” kaitlyn whispers. “Good morning everybody what's going on” lance asks walking in. 

“Coran and I have been up for hours putting the castle back in order and we wanted to test the alarms so we decided to test you all as well guess which one failed”. “Y-you don't have to be harsh” katlyn says. “We haven't had warrior training before you know”. “Well that's still no excuse”! Kaitlyn flinches and steps back gritting her teeth in silence.

“Well you all must understand the stakes of our mission” says allura. “Over the last 10,000 years the castle picked up distress beacons from the following location”. “so we have to assume that zarkon has conquered almost the entire universe”. Allura brings the map up again. “And your planet earth isn't safe either so we must stop zarkon before your planet is attacked and conquered as well”. “Our mission is to free all of those planets coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave eras during that time you have to learn how to form voltron so we can begin defeating zarkon”.

“The princess is right” says shiro. “Let's get to our lions and start training”. “Wait I want to talk with the prisoners we rescued from the galra ship” says pidge. “Did you find your father” kaitlyn asks her. Pidge shakes her head and kaitlyn hangs her head feeling bad that she asked. “Well the answer to your question is negative number 6” Coran says to pidge. “I have you all measured by height shiro is one lance is 2 hunk is 3 Keith is 4 kaitlyn is 5 and pidge well you're 6. Anyway the prisoners need to stay in the healing pod till they regain their strength you can see them tomorrow”. “Right now get to your lions” allura says.

Each paladin heads to an elevator. When the door opens kaitlyn smiles at the purple hallway in front of her. She grabs onto the handle on the ceiling and she hangs on tight as she zips through the corridor. At the end she let's go and falls through a door through a tunnel and into the seat of a small craft which takes her to the hangar where her lion is stored. “Hey lilac” she said as she got into the pilot seat and took off joining the other lions outside the castle but hunk doesn't seem to be there yet. “Should we go in after him” asks lance. The yellow lion comes to join them. “Sorry everybody had a malfunction with the craft can't they park the lions you know a bit closer”? 

“Let's just fly in tight formation till we all sync” says shiro. Allura appears on their screens. “Feel the bonds with your lions and your fellow pilots until 6 become one unit and you form voltron”. “Yeah” they all agree and take off. 

They fly together tightly. “Yeah”! They fly the other direction. “Yeah”! After a few times and still no Voltron they begin to lose energy. “Yay” they say in a dull tone. When they try again hunk is the only one still saying “woo”. 

“Clearly this isn't working” says shiro. “Let's sit down for a bit and think it over”. “Maybe we should be building voltron from the ground up” says Keith. “What do you mean Keith”? “I mean let's try literally building voltron like stacking on top of each other”. “Like a cheerleading pyramid” asks lance. “Go team” kaitlyn says. “Well you got a better idea Keith” asks lance. “Well it is worth a try” says shiro. 

Pidge and lance stand side by side with Keith balancing on top of them kaitlyn on top of keith and shiro on top of her and somehow hunk has ended up on top. “Hunk what are you doing” asks shiro. “Wait what do you mean”? “You're supposed to be the leg down over there” says shiro. “No I'm pretty sure last time we did this I was the head” says hunk. “You yelled I'm a leg” says lance.”Yeah well I was yelling a lot of things”. “And one of the things you yelled really was I'm a leg” says kaitlyn rolling her eyes. “Shiros the head” says Keith. “Wait all the time” hunk asks. Shiro sighs. “Let's just try it my way for now” says shiro. “Well okay but next time I call the head”! 

This time lance and hunk are on bottom Keith and pidge are on top of them kaitlyn is on top of them and shiro stands his lion on top of hers. “Feel the bonds with your lions” says shiro. “And channel your energy into forming Voltron”. Everyone closes their eyes and tries to concentrate. Kaitlyn takes a deep breath and tries to relax her mind. “Cmon lilac” she whispers. “Help me please”. After a few minutes nothing happens. “You know I don't feel that feeling I had yesterday” says kaitlyn. “What feeling” shiro asks. “Well when we formed voltron I felt surging power flow into me I could feel everyone's strength and hope and the power of their bond but I just don't feel it today”. “Is everyone trying their best” asks shiro. “Why was it so easy yesterday” says lance. Shiro sighs. “Let's take a break”. 

“Sorry to interrupt but maybe I can be of some help” says allura. “Yesterday you weren't able to form voltron till you were in the heat of battle”. “Yeah so” asks shiro. “Well I need to run a diagnostic test on the castle defenses so let's try that”. 

Lasers begin to shoot from the castle hitting the ground around them. Everyone puts their lion into gear and run off everyone yelling. “Allura what are you doing” asks Keith. “Are You trying to kill us” asks kaitlyn. “Of course not I'm just running the test and I'm trying to inspire you all and I just wanted to tell you I believe in you paladins let fear be your guide and form voltron”! 

“Forget this I'm heading back to the castle” says lance and when he gets to the castle the outer shield knocks him away. “Hey” he cries out in frustration. “Stop please” says hunk. “Do you think that zarkon will stop” asks allura. 

Later everyone was exhausted so they decided to take a break in the lounge room till they regained their strength. Allura ran in. “Well did you form voltron” she asks excitedly. “No” says Keith. “the barrier went down so we decided to take a break”. “What” allura snarls. “Sorry princess I had to turn that off to check the other systems” says coran. “What are you guys doing in here we aren't taking a break” says shiro as he walks in. “Shiros right you should be training” says allura. Lance groans. “I agree with lance” says katlyn leaning her head on Keith's shoulder. “Can't we go back to earth” says hunk. “I'm not going till I find my family” says pidge. Guys shiro says. “There won't be a earth unless we figure out how to defeat zarkon”. “Well how are we going to do that” asks lance. “We can't even figure out how to form voltron”. 

“Well you know I'm not surprised” says coran. “The original paladins fought hundreds of battles together side by side”. “Well that's definitely not us” says lance. “We are sort of friends at least” says kaitlyn. “Well some of us aren't even that” says lance glaring at Keith. “Anyway during the last attack your survival instincts and fear got you to work together as a team” says coran. “But that will only get you so far you'll have to become a real team before you can form voltron and beat zarkon, you all should try working out on the training deck”. “Why didn't you tell us about that deck sooner” kaitlyn asks. “It wasn't necessary before now” says coran. “Now follow me”!

Coran has them all stand in a circle their backs to each other. “Listen up guys” coran says over a headset. “The paladin code demands you check your team's safety before your own”. “A group of droids is about to attack it's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect your teammates”. Everyone calls out their shields. “Get ready” shiro says. 

One of the floating droids shoots a laser at hunk who dodges and it hits pidge who disappears through a hole in the floor. “Protect your teammates” says coran. Next hunk and shiro fall through the floor so kaitlyn Keith and lance stand back to back. “You holding up” lance asks Keith. “Concentrate please lance” kaitlyn says. “Yeah work on keeping us safe” says Keith. “Me I'm good with this drill you're the one who needs to concentrate”. “Quit bickering” says kaitlyn. 

One of the droids shoots a laser at lance who jumps to dodge and it hits Keith. “Great” kaitlyn says as the simulator stops. “Well” coran sighs. “onto the next test”. 

“To form voltron you must trust in each other” says coran. “This is the invisible maze one of you will be in there and your partner who can see the walls will give you directions”. Kaitlyn and pidge are teamed up and they celebrate as they get through flawlessly. “Way to go”. they laugh and high five.

“Who's next” kaitlyn asks coran and her eyes widen at the next pair. “Well be ready for a fight” she whispers. “I'm going to go get something to drink” Kaitlyn says leaving the training deck. She finds allura who helps her get a drink. “Why aren't you with the others” asks allura. “Well I feel as if I don't belong and I don't get along well with shiro and lance and hunk I mean I think lance doesn't like me at all”. “The heart Carries the weight of the team and I'm nervous that I won't be up to the task”. “it just takes time to form a bond like that and I don't think that lance hates you” says allura. “Thanks allura” kaitlyn says walking back to the training deck just in time to see lance and Keith fail the labyrinth miserably. “Where'd you go” Keith asks kaitlyn. “For a walk needed to take a breather and relax”. 

They return to their lions for their next test. “You can't form voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with your lion”. “No problem me and blue are best buds” says lance. “Then you won't have any issues with this exercise everyone put your lion into a nosedive”! “This is an expert level drill that you should only attempt if you've been flying for years but we're in a bit of a rush so here we go” says coran. “Activating training helmets”!

Everyone gasps as their helmets darken and heh can't see through the glass. “Wha what's going on coran I can't see” says lance. “You must learn to see through your lion's eyes the goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels”.

“Mine feels scared” says hunk already pulling up. Lance and Keith seem to once again be in a conflict. “you still going Keith” asks lance. “You know it” keith says. “You”? “Going I'm speeding up”! “You two are going to crash if you two don't stop acting stupid” kaitlyn yells. There's a loud boom as the two of them crashed. “I tried to warn them” kaitlyn says. “Did those two crash” pidge says nervously pulling up and dashing into the side of the mountain. 

Kaitlyn gulps. “I can do this” she whispers. “Please lilac let's connect so we can form voltron and save the universe”. Kaitlyn gasps as she hears thoughts flow into her the roar of lilac ringing in her ears. Her heart swells inside her and it seems as if her sight is restored and she pulls up before she hits the ground and lands safely. She watches shiro as he does the same. “Excellent kaitlyn shiro you two pass” coran says. 

They return back to the castle. Keith walks over to Kaitlyn. “I did it Keith” she said hugging him. “You were great out there kaitlyn”. “It was amazing Keith I felt the same feeling I felt in my heart when we formed voltron”.

Coran leads them to a room where they have to sit in the floor and devices are placed on their heads. “The next drill is to only think of your lions and forming Voltron”. “Everything else in your mind needs to fade away this technique will be essential for every time you form voltron”. “You must relax and open your minds as there must not be any secrets between teammates”. Everyone closes their eyes and tries to focus on the lions. Keith is thinking of his shack lance is thinking of his family hunk is thinking of food. Kaitlyn gasps softly of the picture she sees from pidges mind. It's her and her brother. Shiro is thinking of a building and kaitlyn sees her home on earth her mom and brother. 

“Now work on forming your lions” says coran. “Bring your lions together and form voltron”. “Hunk shiro lance Keith and kaitlyn have their lions formed. “Stop thinking of your girlfriend pidge” says Keith. “I wasn't hunk was rooting through my head”! “I thought we were open you can look in my head hole”. “Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head hole now clear your minds and concentrate”! “Almost there now form voltron says coran as they try once more”. Pidges lion glitches again. “Pidge” lance yells. Pidge stands up and throws the device off her head. “I'm done with this” pidge says. “I don't like everyone rooting around in my head”. “Cmon pidge we're starting to get the hang of this” says shiro. “I'm just tired” she cried. “Okay then let's take a break” says shiro.

Coran brings them all drinks to cool down. “You've all been working hard maybe it's time to relax a little”. Allura walks in. “What are you doing” she yells. “You're supposed to be training”. We can't train all the time we need a break at some point or we'll collapse. “Just resting a bit” says coran. “You know you can't push too hard”. “What do you mean can't push too hard get up you lazy lumps it's time you faced the gladiator”! 

They are taken to a room where they are to stand across the room from each other again. “In order to defeat the gladiator the 6 paladins must fight as one” says coran. The gladiator drops from the ceiling. Hunk tries to shoot his gun at it and Keith blocks it's laser with his sword. Kaitlyn tries to hit it with her arrows but the gladiator flips her and she shrieks as she hits the floor. Pidge is knocked down next and so is hunk. Lance and keith hit it and go back and forth with the gladiator. It picks up lance with it's staff and whacks lance into Keith causing them to fall to the ground. Shiro is the last one standing as his arm glows purple as he freezes. Keith blocks the gladiator with his sword. “Shiro you okay”? The gladiator trips Keith and whacks him into shiro causing them to both fall to the ground. 

The gladiator falls to the ground and allura walks over to them. “That combat simulator was set to a level set for an altean child you're not even close to working as a team let alone ready to face zarkon”. Allura storms off as everyone stands up. “You Okay” keith asks kaitlyn. She nods and flinches as he places his hand on the bruise on her cheek. “I know you're not okay you've been thinking of your family. Kaitlyn sobs as Keith pulls her close. W-what if they're not okay what if zarkon gets to them and hurts them”. “I won't let that happen and you know it katie”. 

“Alright young paladins time for dinner” says coran leading them to the dining room. “I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food after this you'll be forming Voltron 6 times a movement”. “Smells great coran” shiro says. Kaitlyn goes to pick up her spoon when suddenly her wrists lift up in some sort of handcuff. One of her hands is connected to pidge while her other hand is connected to keith. 

“I saw a lot of solid individual performances today” says coran. “But you're still struggling to work as a team so welcome to the final binding exercise of the day. You get to feed each other like a pack of animals”! 

Hunk tries to feed himself only to slap himself in the face. Meanwhile kaitlyn and Keith are doing great and kaitlyn carefully feeds pidge as well. Lance jerks his arm and Keith's hand lands in his food causing kaitlyn to drop her spoon on her lap. “You just ruined my food” said lance. “It was your fault” said Keith. “Do earthlings ever stop fighting” asks allura. “Give us a break” shiro says to allura. “Everyone has been working really hard”. “Yeah” says Keith. “we aren't some prisoners for you to toy with like some…” “toy prisoners” says lance. “Yes” says Keith. “Thank you lance”! “Well they're finally cooperating” says kaitlyn. “You don't yell at the princess” says coran. “Oh the princess of what we're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours” says pidge. 

Allura throws a pile of goop at pidge. “Hey” kaitlyn yelled. Kaitlyn and Keith place a hand under their plate and chuck it at allura. “Go loose pidge” says keith. Coran steps in front of allura to intercept it and he throws a spoonful back at them smacking kaitlyn in the face. “Oh it's on now” says hunk. He puts goop in his mouth and spits it at allura and coran. This results in an all out good war till there's goo all over the floor and all the paladins are laughing. “Do you see what you're doing” says allura. “You're finally working together as one”! “Hey she's right” says keith. “I actually don't hate you right now” says lance turning to look at Keith. “You guys thinking what I'm thinking” asks hunk. “Let's go form voltron” says shiro. “Yeah”! “Actually I was thinking of desert” says hunk. “But yeah let's do it”!

The bands are taken off and they all head out to their lions. “Everyone ready to do this” shiro asks once they are inside. “Roger that” says pidge. “It's on” says lance. “Yes sir” says Keith. “I was born ready” says hunk. “Let Our hearts be one” says kaitlyn. “Then let's go” says shiro. “Yeah”! 

Their lions begin the transformation into Voltron. Lance and hunk becoming the legs Keith and pidge becoming the arms kaitlyn becomes the body that the arms legs and shiro connect to as the head. Once again kaitlyn feels the energy soar through her as everyone's feelings connect showing her they are truly United as one. They land voltron in front of the castle. “I knew they could do it” says allura. “They just needed a common enemy”. “It's true like the old proverb says a man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really really mean to them” coran says nodding his head. 

“Man that was cool” lance says as they return to the lounge. “I'm so revved up I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight”. “Not me” says Keith. “When my head hits the pillow I'm going to be lights out”. “I just want you to know when we form voltron we're brothers man” said hunk hugging Keith and lance. Kaitlyn giggles at the look on Keith's face. They all stand to go except pidge. “You going to bed pidge” asks shiro. “In a minute”. “We’re really coming together as a team thanks for everyone's work today” says shiro. 

Kaitlyn goes to sit by pidge as she pulls out the photo of her and her brother. “I hope you find him soon pidge” she says. “Yeah I do too kaitlyn”. Kaitlyn hugs pidge. “I'll help you find him I promise”. Pidge wraps her arms tightly around kaitlyn her eyes watering. “Thanks kaitlyn”. “Hey what are best friends for”?


	3. Return of the gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 episode 3

Great job today guys” says shiro. “Seriously how far do you think that my lion kicked that broken alien ship” asked lance. “Must have been like a mile”. “Yeah that'll come in handy when the galra challenge voltron to a soccer match” says Keith. Can't these ever stop irritating each other! “Hey I did something cool and you can't handle it get it” says lance. “Your kick ruined our balance we fell lance”! “Well that kick was hunks fault” says lance. “Hey” says hunk a bit hurt. “Quit blaming hunk for your mistakes” says kaitlyn. “You have no right to blame others at all lance”! 

“Alright save your energy for fighting zarkon” says shiro as he sits down exhausted. “Hello everyone how was your Voltron workout” coran asks as he walks into the room. “We're getting there are you and allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet” asks shiro. “I feel like we're sitting ducks here on eras”. “Just about and in the meantime to get your minds off your worries I made you all an ancient paladin lunch” says coran pulling the castle her off the dish he was carrying. 

On the plate is something green and yellow that appears to be letting off steam and squirming. Kaitlyn's hand flies to her mouth as the smell of it makes her sick. “What is that” coran she asks. “Well this is packed with nutrition”. “Aww it smells disgusting” says hunk. “I know that's how you know it's healthy” coran says.” And it's also how you know it's going to irate your stomach” kaitlyn mutters to Keith who smiles a bit at that. “Yup” he whispered. 

“Coran” hunk says. “We're on a planet covered in spice and herbs now if you'll excuse me I'll head back to the kitchen and spice things up for dinner”. Kaitlyn's heart sank a bit. Coran had worked hard to make them something but as she went over to talk to coran Keith grabbed her hand. “I know you” he whispered. “You want to make him feel better but sometimes you have to say no that thing will irritate your stomach and you know it”. “Wait she wants to eat that” lance says. “She hates making people feel upset if she can find a way to avoid it” says Keith. “Girl you are too nice” lance mutters. 

“Where's pidge” asks shiro. “He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from zarkon they'll probably be waking soon in the infirmary” says coran. Shiro goes to leave the room when coran shoves a fork in his face with the disgusting stuff on it. “Open up the hatch” coran says.No...just...no” shiro says as he backs away from coran and goes to leave. “You don't know what you're missing” coran yells after him. 

Hunk walks back in. “Hey guys so I made some dishes of my own wanna try em”? “Sure” kaitlyn says. Hunk had made snacks at the garrison before and he would bring them to class and share them sometimes and they were always delicious. 

Hunk placed the dishes on the table. “Wow that looks amazing hunk” kaitlyn said. “Yeah man you did good” says lance. Kaitlyn lance and Keith dig in. “Finally some real food” kaitlyn said stuffing her face. 

Allura walked in and stood by coran. “Did they enjoy your paladin lunch” allura asks him. “I don't want to talk about it” he says clearly still upset. Kaitlyn put down her spoon and fork and sighed. “I'm sorry coran” she said tears in her eyes. “I didn't mean to upset you by not eating the food you made”. “Ahh now” says coran clearly worried about making her cry. “There's no need to cry I'm fine”. “Wait why is she crying” asked allura. “She's sensitive to others feelings” says Keith. “Even if she doesn't mean to hurt someone's feelings she feels bad”. “She's too kind hearted” says lance. He sits up after receiving a glare from Keith. “I meant it nicely” says lance worried that Keith was going to kill him. “And what does that mean” Keith asks. “Well she's voltrons cinnamon roll that needs to be protected”. “I'm not that weak” kaitlyn said rolling her eyes. She sent a smile at lance maybe he didn't hate her after all.

“I wanted to tell everyone that I got the final nebula booster working” allura said. “We should be able to leave planet eras tomorrow and take the fight to zarkon”.

Suddenly red lights turned on and an alarm sounded. Everyone stood and allura turned on a surveillance screen. A small creature was hiding behind rocks outside. “What is that”? Kaitlyn gasps. “I don't know but it's cute”. “Maybe it's a local erusian” says allura. “He's approaching the castle”. “He “don't look too dangerous” says lance. “You never know says Keith calling out his bayard. “No we always believe in peace first” says allura. “She's right” kaitlyn said placing her hand on Keith's arm. “Maybe he's nice but we won't find out unless we're nice to him in return”. “I'm still not taking any chances” Keith said still holding his bayard as they exited the castle. 

As they open the doors the creature jumps behind a bush. “Greetings” says allura. Kaitlyn goes to squat in front of the bush. “Be careful kaitlyn” Keith says. “I'll be fine don't worry”. “Why don't you come out” she says facing the bush. “We won't hurt you I promise”. The creature jumps out of the bush holding a sword. Kaitlyn surprised falls back on her butt. “Kaitlyn” keith says. He turns to the creature. “Drop your weapon now”! “No one takes klyzacks weapon”! “Keith” kaitlyn says. “He only startled me I'm fine”. She turns back to face klyzack. “Sorry he can be a bit rude sometimes”. Keith rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Klyzacks eyes widen at the sight of kaitlyn and allura. “Lion goddess” he whispered to allura. “Lion princess” he says to kaitlyn as he bows. “Wait what are you talking about” kaitlyn asks. “The lion goddess rules the castle and the lion princess is the kind warrior who follows her”. Why is the lion goddess upset” klyzack asks. “What makes you think she's upset” asks allura. “Fire has rained down the last few suns and a giant has danced in the sky”. “I think he's talking about Voltron” whispers hunk. “Yeah I got that” says lance. 

“You have not angered the lion goddess” says kaitlyn smiling. “How can you be certain” klyzack asks. “Because as you have said I am the leader of this castle” says allura. “Please take us to your village so we may meet our neighbors”. “What about our mission to get off this planet and fight zarkon” says Keith. “Part of the paladin mission is to spread peace and diplomacy and they have been our host for 10,000 years and these people deserve our thanks”. “I agree” says kaitlyn. “Cmon Keith please”. She pouts giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Fine” he finally sighs. “Man she has you wrapped around her finger” says lance. “Hush it” Keith says his face as red as his armor. 

Keith lance hunk and kaitlyn take their lions to travel to klyzacks village. They land a little ways outside of the village and they walk the rest of the way. 

When they reach the village everyone comes to greet them. They come and begin to hug the paladins. “Oh lion goddess and her princess and warriors” the village leader says. “I king of the erusians formerly beg for your forgiveness please accept our forgiveness and accept our traditional dance of apology atonement for our wrongdoings”. “Commence dance of apology” he says clapping his hands. “Really there no need to do that” says kaitlyn. “We aren't mad at you at all”. “The goddess and her knights have not accepted the dance prepare the sacrificial fire and we must throw ourselves in”!

“What no” allura says. “There's no need to kill yourselves” says kaitlyn. “So you accept our apology dance” says the leader. “Well I guess that's a better alternative” allura sighs and the erusians begin the dance again. 

After the dance is over allura goes to talk to the leader. “It was I who must apologize I accidentally put you all in danger I am princess allura and these are the Voltron paladins and we all wish to live alongside you as friends”. “But wasn't that mighty metal angel sent here to destroy us”? “No Voltron is actually here to protect you and all creatures in the universe”. 

“Yay they are our protectors” says the erusians. They show their thanks by dancing and hugging the paladins. Kaitlyn laughs as one of them jumps on keith. “I don't usually hug strangers” he says. “But uhh you are cuddly”. “Thank you” it says in a deep voice and Keith's eyes widen. Kaitlyn can't hold it back anymore and now she's laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes. Keith glares at her trying to tell her to hush up. Lance walks over. “Hey why are you laughing”? Kaitlyn tells him and he starts laughing. “Kaitlyn you are dead” Keith says. “Uh oh we better run” lance says laughing grabbing her hand and they both run as Keith runs after them. 

They stop running and go back to talk to the erusians. Kaitlyn jumps on Keith's back. “Please Keith” she whines. He sighs. “Fine”. Kaitlyn puts her arms around Keith's neck and he puts his arms under her thighs as he carries her back to the village. When they reach the village shiro's voice comes over their communicators. “Pidge and I need back up hello is anyone there”? Keith puts kaitlyn down. “Shiro what's wrong”? 

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and as they look to the sky there seems to be a ship entering the atmosphere. “We've got to get to our Lions now” says Keith. “Everyone get inside and stay there” allura says to the erusians. 

Kaitlyn Keith lance and hunk hurry to their lions and hurriedly fly to where pidge and shiro are. Keith shoots laser at the robot that is trying to attack them. “Somebody cover me” Keith yells. “I'm on it” says lance shorting another laser. “Battle lion headbutt” says hunk ramming the robot with his lion. “Let me help too” kaitlyn says ramming the robot too with her lion.

“You guys okay down there” Keith asks shiro and pidge. “Still alive for now” says shiro. “Is the galra behind this” asks hunk. “I think so” says shiro. “But I've never seen anything like it”. “So what's the plan shoot at it with everything we got” asks lance. “Take out it's weapon”? “Call it names”? “Well why don't we call it galra robot goon” says kaitlyn. “I was being sarcastic kaitlyn” says lance. “Yeah I know”. “Well if we're going to take it out there's only one way to defeat it” says shiro. “Form Voltron”! 

With a roar the lions begin to glow as they start to form voltron. Lance and become legs, Keith and pidge arms, kaitlyn the body and shiro the head. 

“Remember we are one unit fighting with one goal” shiro says. The robot creates a light purple ball of energy on it's hand and it shoots it at Voltron. They dodge and Keith moves his lion to punch the robot. With a yell pidge slams her lion into it as well. They jump and smash into the robot. 

The robot calls the energy ball back and it smashes into Voltron. “I thought Voltron was the greatest weapon in the universe” says Keith. “Well then how is this thing kicking out”r butts” says hunk.

The robot throw Voltron causing it to lad near the erusians village. “We need to get this thing away from the village somehow” says shiro. Once again the robot throws an energy ball at them. Each paladin grunts in pain from the force of the blow. 

They begin to lead the robot away from the village. “We got it away from the erusians but we can't take him down” says pidge. “I'm gonna power kick that orb thing” says lance. “No the last time you did a kick we fell” said Keith. “stay with attacks that are surefire” says kaitlyn. “Will you two stop living in the past and trust me” lance says. “Once you start gaining our trust” says Keith. 

Lance goes to kick the energy ball but misses and it hits shiro's lion. “Oops”. Voltron crashes to the ground with a boom. “Pidge fire lasers now” says shiro. “Got it” she says. A shield appears in front of Voltron. “No pidge lasers”! “Sorry”! Again the robot slams Voltron to the ground. 

“Every time we focus on that orb we're blindsided by that monster” hunk says. “And every time we focus on the monster the orb hits us”. “Then what do we do” lance yells. “Shiro we gotta move” Keith says. “Shiro are you there”? “Shiro”? “That sound” shiro says. “I recognize that monster from when I was a prisoner in zarkons ship and I know how to beat him”. “That's amazing shiro how” asks kaitlyn. “There's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon every third time that orb needs to charge up that's this monsters weakest point and that's when we strike”. “So what do we do in the meantime” asks hunk. “Defense” says shiro. “Pidge we need that shield”. Pidge calls out the shield again and places it in front of Voltron. 

The orb hits the shield and bounces off. “That's one two more to go” shiro says. The second orb hits and it takes a lot of force for the shield to block it. “I don't think we can take much more” says hunk. The third orb comes their way. “Last one” shiro yells. “Everyone brace for impact”. “Focus all your strength” kaitlyn cries. Energy begins to flow from kaitlyn into the other paladins as their feeling connect. “What is this power” lance asks. “It's the feelings of the heart” says shiro. “All our feelings are connected thanks to kaitlyn now let's beat this thing”! 

The orb returns to the weapon trying to charge up. “Now” says shiro. Keith fires a laser and it's a direct hit. The monster gets back up. “It didn't work” says pidge. “Well know what” asks lance. “When I attacked him before I had a sword” shiro said. “The orbs coming” yells hunk as the orb smashes into them. “We can't take another shot like that” pidge cries. 

“Wait a second guys I think my lions telling me what to do” Keith says. “Well whatever it is hurry up and do it he's about to fire his third shot” says lance. “Yeah” kaitlyn says panting. “I don't know how much longer our power can be connected”. 

The monster once again pulls out his third shot and it slams into Voltron completely pushing it to the ground. The monster rushes at them when suddenly Keith let's out a yell and him and pidge the arms connect to create a sword that slashes through the monster and it explodes with a loud bang. “How did you do that” asks hunk. “Red helped me out” says Keith. “Well whatever she did we won” says kaitlyn. 

When they return to the castle the lions separate and the paladins leave their lions. “We did great” says lance. “Y-yeah we did” kaitlyn says shakingly leaving her lion. Keith goes over to her. “Hey you okay”? “Y-yeah im f-” she collapses and Keith catches her. “Hey kaitlyn can you hear me”? She opens her eyes blearily. “Yeah”. She closed her eyes again. “Let's get her inside quickly” shiro says.

Allura rushes over when she sees kaitlyn in Keith's arms. “She has used too much of her spiritual energy”. “Wait what” everyone asks. “Kaitlyn isn't a normal paladin she doesn't fight with brute force her mind and heart are what fights to keep the team together and when her energy is overused she will need rest”.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. Keith is sitting on the floor asleep. She smiles softly and plays with his hair. His eyes snap open. “You're awake” he said sounding relieved. “Do you feel better” he asked sitting beside her on the bed. She nodded. “Why did I collapse” she asked. He told her what allura said. “Just don't overdo yourself again”. “I'll try” she said. “But I can't help how much I use you know”. Keith kissed her forehead. “I know” he whispered. “But you know I will worry more from now on katie”. “How much more overprotective can you get” Kaitlyn said laughing. Keith smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. “I love you kaitlyn”. “I love you too keith”. “Now let's go say goodbye to those passengers with the others” says Keith as he and kaitlyn left holding hands their fingers intertwined.

“Thank you all for everything” the prisoner group leader said. “We never thought we'd see our families again but you gave us hope and you have given the universe hope”. The prisoners left and everyone crowds around kaitlyn. “How are you” allura asks. “I'm fine now”. “Really” hunk asks. She nods. “That's good” lance says slinging an arm over her shoulder. “Man I was worried when you collapsed”. “You were I thought you know you hated me”. “Wait how could you think I hate you”? “Because you being rude at times you know I can't tell if you're joking sometimes or not. I was joking I always joke around with my friends sorry if I went too far. “Well friends” asks kaitlyn. “Yeah friends” lance held out his hand and kaitlyn fist bumped him. “Well that's great and all” says Keith. “Just don't use your pick up lines on her Kay lance”? “Hey I don't flirt with taken girls that's a promise”. 

Later pidge goes outside and kaitlyn goes to follow her when suddenly shiro calls out to pidge. Kaitlyn hides to see what happens. “There you are” says shiro walking up to pidge. “Why would you hurt my brother you were friends” pidge asks. Wait what?! “I did it to save him” shiro said. “What” pidge says. “My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster your dad had been sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp”. 

“Meanwhile Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena”. “Matt was going to fight first and he was scared we'll we all were”. “I pushed him away to make him look weak so he could stay with your father”. “You saved him” pidge asked tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice. “So you attacked him so they would choose you instead”. She grabbed shiro in a hug. “I'm so sorry I doubted you thank you thank you so much” pidge said. “I can tell you really miss them” shiro says. “I know they miss you too your brother and father would be proud of you Katie”. “Huh” pidge said her eyes widening as she realized shiro knows her secret. “Don't worry your secrets safe with me” shiro says. Kaitlyn smiled to herself. Shiro you are one of the most amazing people I know.


	4. Fall of the castle of lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 episode 4  
> Sorry this is really short but I did the best I could for this chapter

We must give you a party in honor of you saving us” the erusians leader said. “Oh well um thank you” says allura. They started with a play. “The monster came to destroy us but voltron was victorious”! 

“Thank you your majesty for that wonderful production” allura says. “It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow but we must continue our battle with zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe”. Allura pulls a device from her pocket. “Your highness please accept this gift this will allow you to contact us anytime you need our help and eras will be the first planet in the Voltron alliance”. “Hoorah” the leader says. “Yay” the erusians day back.

“We need something like that” says hunk. “Like what” asks lance. “You know like a team cheer”. “How about Voltron is number 1” kaitlyn cheers. “Well I was think something more like this” lance says. “I say vol you say tron vol-” Keith blanks for a moment. “uhh vol...tron”? “No the cheer includes the instructions” says lance. “I say vol and you say…”. “voltron”? “We’ll work on it” says lance. “What did I do wrong” Keith whispers to kaitlyn. “I'll explain it later” she whispered back kissing his cheek.

Lance takes a sip from the cup he's holding and gags shivers going up his spine. “Uhh you okay lance” kaitlyn asks. Lance ignores her and runs over to coran. “Coran what is this”?! “Oh this is nunville the nectar of the gods”. “It tastes like hotdog water and feet” says lance. “Yeah it's also a wonderful hair tonic as well” says coran splashing some on his hair. Lance gags as if he's about to hurl. “You sure you're okay” kaitlyn asks worried. “Yeah man you don't look so good” says hunk. “I'm f-fine”. “Yeah sure” Keith says rolling his eyes. “I'm sure this drink is not that bad”. Keith goes and gets a cup. “Keith uh I wouldn't” says kaitlyn. Keith shrugs and takes a sip and his reaction is basically the same as lances but he accidentally spits it all over hunk. “Do you ever listen to me” kaitlyn groans. “Ow my eyes” hunk says and when he turns around he has marshmallows over them. This gets kaitlyn and Keith snorting with laughter. “Man hunk you are one of a kind” kaitlyn says through her laughs.

“I guess we should get used to this space juice” says lance. “Who knows when we'll get home”. “Yeah if we ever do” says hunk. “Wait what do you mean” asks lance. “Well I mean if this zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years how long do you think it will takes us to defeat him”. “wish we could land on a nacho planet though” hunk says. “Well there's only one planet where you can stand on a beach pizza shack looking over the water and garlic knots and mom's hugs…” lance trails off sniffling. “I'm sorry”. “Oh lance” kaitlyn says walking over and giving him a hug. “I understand how you feel I miss my family too my mom… my younger brother…” she started crying and lance wrapped his arms around her. “Hey don't cry man I'm not good with girls crying”. Keith sighs and walks over them. “Hey don't make my girlfriend cry lance”. “It's not his fault Keith” she whispered. His eyes soften. “Need a hug”? She nodded and went to hug Keith. “I'm gonna take a walk” lance says hanging his head as he goes off. “I hope he's going to be okay” kaitlyn says. “Yeah I do too” Keith says. 

“Pidge needs to tell us something” allura says gathering kaitlyn Keith hunk and shiro. “Well that galra ship was the right thing to get me in the right direction to find my family I have a pod ready to go” says pidge. “Wait what” kaitlyn cries. “You can't leave” says Keith. “Well you can't tell me what to do” pidge snaps back. “If you leave we can't form voltron and that means we can't defend the universe against zarkon you're not the only one with a family all these erusians have families everyone in the universe has families”. “Yeah I have a family” says hunk. “They live on earth I want to be with them is that like a thing that can happen”? “I do too” says kaitlyn. “But I know that if we don't defeat zarkon that can't happen”. 

“Wait hunk you want to leave too” asks allura. “Of course I do Voltron is cool don't get me wrong but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens”. “Wait” Keith yells. “You're putting the lives of two people over the lives of in the entire galaxy” keith yells at pidge. “Keith calm down please” says kaitlyn. Shiro puts an arm in front of Keith. “Keith that's not how a team works people have to want to be a part of it and it can't be forced”. Shiro turns to pidge. “If you want to leave I won't try to stop you but please just think about what you're doing”. Kaitlyn hugs pidge tight. “I won't stop you either pidge you're my best friend and I support you completely I know how much this means to you”. “Thanks kaitlyn” she says backing it of the hug. “And I'm sorry allura you're going to have to find someone else to pilot the green lion”. Pidge walks off and goes to head out. “I can't believe this” says allura. “This team is falling apart how will we ever form voltron”?

“I'm going to check on lance I'm really worried about him” kaitlyn says. Okay stay safe Keith says kissing her cheek. She runs off to find coran and lance in the control room. “You okay lance”? “Yeah I feel a bit better”. Rover floats in. “Hey buddy” says lance. “Wait where's pidge”? There's a beeping noise and lance's eyes widen. “Coran kaitlyn get down now”! Lance goes to push coran out of the room. Kaitlyn feels heat blast from behind her as she and lance let out a scream and fall to the floor and kaitlyn loses consciousness.

Kaitlyn groans as she regains consciousness. She feels something weighing on her and she slowly opens her eyes. Lance is covering her unconscious. “Lance” she tries to yell but her throats burns as she coughs up blood. Her body is aching so bad she can barely move. She hears voice coming closer. “What happened” she hears Shiro yell. “The crystal” allura gasps. “Kaitlyn lance”! Kaitlyn groans as she hears footsteps coming over. “Kaitlyn” Keith yells running to her and sliding onto the ground beside her. “Keith” she whimpers. “Lance s-saved me”. “It's okay” Keith whispers pulling her into his arms his heart breaks as she lets out a cry. “If lance dies it's because of me” she sobs shaking her body. “No it's not the person who's at fault is the one who caused this explosion”. “he's alive” says shiro. “We have to get lance and kaitlyn to the infirmary” kaitlyn hears pidge say. Kaitlyn suddenly grabs her chest. “Kaitlyn what's wrong” Keith asks panic crossing his face. “Pain so much” she whispers. “The purple paladin is connected to the team” allura says. “Lance being in critical condition is hurting her”. “Without the crystal the castle has no power so we can't take them to healing pods” allura says. “Stay with me kaitlyn please” keith yells as haze comes over kaitlyn and she passes out in his arms.


	5. Taking flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped episode 5 since kaitlyn is still out and so this will cover season 1 episode 6 and not season 1 episode 5

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see a black room around her. “Where am I Keith lance pidge guys”? A light appeared before her and she ran to it trying to find a way out. She found herself looking at a small house surrounded by a white picket fence. “This is where I grew up” kaitlyn whispered. A little girl with brown pigtails ran outside. “That's me”! “Cmon mommy it's the first day of school”. “I know dear”. “That's mom when she was pregnant with Connor”. “What's kindergarten like mommy”? “Well you'll have so much fun and you'll get to make friends too”. “Yay I can't wait”!

The scene changed to the school playground. “Aww I was so cute”! Kaitlyn frowned as she saw two older boys come up to her. “Hey your fathers a washed up loser”! “No daddy's a good man”! “Yeah right”! The boys pushed her down and kaitlyn growled at the memory. “Hey”! A little boy with black hair who was in Kaitlyn's class and had been keeping to himself till now ran over. “Didn't your parents tell you not to hit girls”! “Hey look it's the kid with no mom”! “Hey”! Little kaitlyn stood up. “Quit being mean to him”! Little kaitlyn jumped and punched the older kids nose giving him a bloody nose. The boy ran off crying. “I'm going to tell the teacher”! Kaitlyn chuckled. “This is how Keith and I met he was trying to save me and I ended up saving him”. Little Keith had turned to little kaitlyn. “You know you didn't have to defend me”. “I know it's just I want to be your friend what's your name”? “Uhhh Keith”? “Well keef let's be friends”! “My name is Keith”!

The scene changed to years later. Kaitlyn's face darkens as she realizes what this memory is of. Kaitlyn and Keith are 13 now. “I have to get home Keith please I have a curfew”. “It's summer we can hang out a bit longer”. “I can't defy my parents please Keith”? Keith sighed and walked her home. He thumped her forehead softly. “What was that for”! “See ya Tomorrow Katie”! Kaitlyn smiled as she walked inside little did the past kaitlyn know this night was going to be a nightmare.

Keith had just gotten home when his cellphone rang. Kaitlyn's number flashed on screen and he answered it. “Hello”? “K-Keith”! “Kaitlyn whats wrong”? “I need you now”! Keith ran till he couldn't run no more and he was out of breath by the time he reached Kaitlyn's house. There was police outside and he ran into the yard. “Hey stay back”! The police tried to stop him from going in. “No he's my friend”! Kaitlyn ran over to Keith and threw her arms around him. “Katie what happened”? “There was a man he broke in and dad tried to get him out of the house but the man sh-shot d-dad”. “He's dad Keith”! Kaitlyn sobbed and cried into Keith's chest as Keith did all he could to comfort her. “Don't leave me Keith please I can't have nobody else leave me”. “I'll stay by your side forever I promise”. Tears fell down Kaitlyn's cheeks. “I want to go back to the castle” she sobbed. “Please”!

The world went dark and then there was a flash of light. “Kaitlyn”. “Who's there”? “I am lilac”. “Lilac like my Lion”? “Yes you are safe dear one you are healing and restoring your energy as you are connected to the other paladins in spirit and since lance was injured so bad you are healing alongside him and he is almost done healing and you shall return to your friends as well”. “I want to say thank you lilac for being my lion”. “You are the only one who can pilot me dear one you're so kind hearted now stay safe dear one as you return to your team”. Kaitlyn saw yet another light as she felt herself slowly regaining consciousness.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to find herself in a healing pod as it opens Keith runs over to help her out of it. “Kaitlyn are you okay” he asks his brows furrowed. She nods. “Y-yeah is lance okay”? “He's right over there” Keith says pointing to lance who is talking to hunk.

“Are you aright” allura asks lance. “Do you need something to eat”? “Talking eating are you asking me out” asks lance. Kaitlyn groans. “Yup he's back to normal”. 

They head to the dining room where kaitlyn and lance are given bowls of green goop to eat. “Thank you” kaitlyn says as she eats and lance just digs in. “We would all be xandacs prisoners if it wasn't for pidge” allura says. “Well lance and kaitlyn wouldn't have survived the explosion if hunk and coran hadn't gotten a new crystal” pidge says. “Sound like the mice did more than you” lance says to Keith. “I punched xandac” keith yells. “Yeah after I came out of a coma and shot his arm off” lance says rolling his as he doesn't remember waking up. “Wait really” kaitlyn said. “We had a bonding moment I cradled you in my arms when you collapsed” Keith said. “Nope don't remember didn't happen” says lance. “Why didn't I come out of the coma too” asks kaitlyn. “Well it seems if someone on team voltron is hurt it affects you as your the heart”. “That's a lot to handle” she whispered. “I'll do my best to protect everyone so we don't get hurt” kaitlyn says smiling. 

“So wait what happened to xandac” asked lance. “He's frozen in a cryopod” allura says. “We're keeping him here in the castle”. “Wait are you sure that's a good idea” lance asks. “He's too dangerous to be set free” allura says. “Besides we might be able to get some information about zarkon from him”.

“So what's the plan now” asks lance. “We have to get back to the balmera and save shay and her people” says hunk. “Wow you are really hung up on this lady” says lance. “Am I right kaitlyn”? “Huh” Kaitlyn says. “Um yeah”. “Well it's not like that” says hunk. “When you see how zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their homes they have been in captivity so long they don't know what it means to be free and it's up to us to set this right. This is what being a paladin of Voltron is all about and it's time we all manned up”. “Ahem” kaitlyn says. “Oh uh I mean you can uh woman up” says hunk. Kaitlyn laughed. “I'm just messing with you hunk”. “Well let's get moving time to defend the universe” says shiro.

“Wait I have something to say first” pidge says. “I need to come clean and I'm afraid this may change the way you all think of me just so there are no secrets between us anymore I like kaitlyn can't man up because I'm a girl”. “I mean I can man up because that's a figure of speech well I don't actually have to be a man to man up I just have to be tough but what I'm saying-” “WOAH wait hold on you're a girl” lance shrieks. “How”? 

“I've known for some time and I'm glad you shared it with everyone” allura says. “Yeah I figured” said hunk. “Oh yeah totally” Keith says. “Wait we were supposed to think you were a boy” coran asks. “Pidge owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin” shiro says. Kaitlyn runs over to pidge and squeezed her in a tight hug. “I'm so glad pidge that you told everyone”. “Wait you knew” lance asks. “Yeah I've known since pidge and I met at the garrison I mean we were roommates after all”. “Well it was good to get that off my chest” pidge says. “Now let's launch this castle ship”! “Wait what pidge is a girl and the castle is a ship how long have I been out” asks lance holding his head. 

Allura gets the castle ready to go as everyone gathers in the control room. Each paladin is given a seat with their lions color lighting up the crystals on it. “Activate interlock” allura says. “Dynotherms connected” says coran. “Mega thrusters a go” says allura. “We are ready to separate planet eras on your mark princess” coran says. “Firing main engines for launch” allura says. The castle rumbles as it takes off.

“You can now leave your seats and move around” says allura as the paladins stand. “So when we get there what should we do asks hunk roll up and start blasting or do we land and have some sort of public address system like attention galra this is Voltron turn yourselves in”? “No we go in blasting right”? “Hunk calm down” says Keith “and yes basting”. “It's our first big rescue mission he's excited” say shiro. “He's excited to see his new girlfriend” says pidge. “Right kaitlyn”? “Definitely pidge” kaitlyn says quietly and Keith frowns as he feels something is up with her. “She's not my girlfriend she's just a rock that I met and admire very much just so you know” hunk says with a light blush on his cheeks. 

An alarms sounds. “Is someone attacking” asks shiro. “No it seems to be a distress beacon” says coran. “It's coming from a nearby moon” says allura. “Apparently a ship has lost power”. “I wonder who it is” pidge says rubbing her chin. “Whoever it is will have to wait” says hunk angrily. “Shay has first priority we can check back on them when we're done”. “The paladin code states we must help all those in need allura says and hunk crosses his arms upset”. “Wow this is so cool” says lance. “Is like we're space cops on space patrol coran do we have a siren we can turn on”? “Uh no but we could record you making the siren noise and broadcast it back to them”. “Perfect” lance yells as he begins to make a siren noise. “Nope not doing that” says shiro and pidge snorts and looks to kaitlyn who isn't laughing at all. “Okay what's up pidge” asks kaitlyn. “What do you mean”? “You know what I mean did something happen to you did you hit your head harder than we thought during the explosion”? “No that's not it” kaitlyn says. “Then what is it” asks Keith. “I've been worried about you too”. “When I was asleep in the healing pod I had a dream of some memories from Long ago one was good and one was the worst night of my life”. “The good memory was my first day of kindergarten and it was also when I met Keith”. 

“The bad memory was…” she shuddered. “Keith and I were 13 and it was summertime and he walked me home”. “Well I went to bed and later I heard a shot downstairs…” oh no Keith whispered realizing what memory she was talking about. “M-my father had been sh-shot and killed and it turned out before he died he had gotten ahold of his gun that he had taken down stairs when he first heard the break in and he killed his killer”. “I called Keith and all I remember is sirens and police till Keith got there and that's the night we made the promise to never leave each other”. By now kaitlyn was sobbing hard and Keith came over and wrapped her tightly in his arms. “It's okay” he whispered. “I haven't thought of that for almost 5 years” she sobbed. After she had stopped crying she looked around at everyone. “Then after those memories I met lilac well my lion”. “She told me she trusted me and that I was the only one who could pilot her”. Wow we never knew whispered lance. Pidge dropped her eyes kaitlyn had told her once before. I'm sorry you had to see that all again said hunk. Shiro sighed when he and kaitlyn and Keith had known each other before he left for Kerberos and she had told him so he knew. “You feel better” asks Keith. Kaitlyn nods looking up at him. “ A lot I'm so glad I got that off my chest now I feel like I can get back to my old self”. 

The Castle heads towards the moon where the distress beacon came from. As they land allura goes to the intercom. “Attention damaged craft this is princess allura we are coming to assist you”. Allura turns to coran. “Stay aboard and try to get rid of much galra crystal energy as you can we'll see who has hailed us”. “Yes princess”. 

Everyone puts on their helmets and they go to a small pod that breaks off from the ship and heads to the surface of the moon. Allura heads out first and they see two aliens one male he's light purple and a female who is yellow. “You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces” the purple one says. “Most folks don't want to get tangled up with someone who is on the run from the galra”. “So you guys are fighting the galra” Keith asks him. “Well I don't think zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us but we do what we can I'm rolo this is nyma and our cyber unit beezer” he says pointing to a small robot on wheels. “Hi” nyma says. “Uhhh” lance says his face covered in a blush. “Oh man here we go” kaitlyn says putting her hands on her hips as she knows what's going to happen next. Pidge gasps at the sight of beezer. “Cool robot” she says. “Hi Names lance” he says to nyma. 

“Was your ship damaged in a fight” shiro asks rolo. “Yeah we've really been through it with the galra”. “Parts are hard to come by luckily we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago if you didn't pick up our distress signal…” “well we're happy to help” allura says. “I'm princess allura of altea and from now on you won't be alone fighting the galra you'll have the paladins of Voltron by your side”. Rolo looks over to where pidge is freaking out over beezer and lance is flirting with nyma. “Uhh okay”. “I don't think they've heard of us” says shiro. “It has been 10,000 years” says Keith.

“Voltron says lance. “6 robot lions that combine into this big robot guy”? “Sounds impressive” says rolo. “I'd love to see it or uh him or them”? “Why don't we just get to work on your ship” says hunk. “I'm sure we all have places to be”. “Steady hunk” kaitlyn whispers. “Keep your armor on”. Rolo smiles. “Sure”. 

Rolo opens up the ship. “Pretty much all the parts in this vicinity of the ship are shot”. “I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this ship of yours I've never seen anything quite like it”. “I'm sure we can get you back up and running” allura says. “Give hunk a list of what you need”. Lance continues to flirt with nyma flexing his arms and shiro punches him in the back. Nyma begins laughing and it takes Kaitlyn all she can not to laugh. “Coran can show you where to find our spare parts” allura says to hunk. “Okay” he says. “We’ll go with you” says rolo. “Wouldn't want you to have to carry all that yourself cmon guys”. Rolo goes to walk to the castle when hunk stops him. “Uh I don't think so”. “You can just wait out here”. “Hunk don't be rude” says allura. “Yeah mind your manners” says lance. “There are ladies present” he says winking at nyma. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. “You are such a player flirt”. “Well if I'm a player why don't you play a game with me kaitlyn”. “LANCE” Keith says. “I didn't know men from other worlds were so friendly to girls” says nyma smiling. “Usually they're not this friendly” kaitlyn mutters. 

“Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude” hunk says. “but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down someone kind of let off a bomb remember lance kaitlyn you two were almost killed”. “Hunks right” says shiro. “Sorry but we have to be cautious”. “Hey I don't take it personal” says rolo. “That's how it is out here you gotta look out for your own you're doing a good job man” he says to hunk as beezer gives rolo a list of parts they need which he gives to hunk. “Yeah… thanks” says hunk. 

“My planet was destroyed by the galra and I was taken captive I managed to escape but not before I lost something” rolo said raising his pant leg to show everyone his prosthetic leg. “That's so sad” kaitlyn said. “I know exactly how that feels” says shiro showing rolo his arm. 

Hunk comes back dragging a cart. “Well I hope there's some parts in here that will fit you know to get your ship moving”. “Great thanks” rolo says. Pidge is playing with beezer chasing it round and round in circles. “So what can you tell us about zarkons forces rolo” asks allura. “Where are they concentrated”? “Well his command ship sits right in the center of the empire he mostly calls the shots from there and his minions do the work depending on who's closest”. “This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named xendac”. “Oh we've met” Keith says. “Yeah” kaitlyn says thinking of the explosion. “How far are we from the center” shiro asks. “We're way out on the fringes” rolo says. “Sorry to interrupt but I kinda think you guys are keeping rolo from working” hunk says. It's just that we're kind of in a hurry a hero named shay saved my life and i swore I would return to do the same for her and her people you understand right”? “Sure” rolo says. “Sorry”. He goes to open the cart that hunk brought. 

Shiro turns to hunk. “Hunk we’re going to get going soon but I think rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us”. “Not for nothing but I don't trust this guy as far as I could throw him” says hunk. kaitlyn and Keith nod. “We feel something is up too” whispers Keith. Hunk turns to them. “I think we ought to leave him with the box of parts and just say adios-” “hey buddy” rolo yells to hunk. “Sorry but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long” he says holding out his arms to show him the length. Hunk groans. “Coming”.

“Well what do you think of him Keith” kaitlyn asks him. “Well there just seems to be something off cause wouldn't he be working faster if he wanted to get his ship fixed and get out of here”? “Yeah I was thinking the same thing” kaitlyn said nodding. 

Shiro walked over to rolo. “So Are there any other freedom fighters out here against the galra”? “Only folks who haven't been caught and colonized yet or the lucky few like us who somehow managed to escape”. “Well we're going to change all that” says Keith. “That's good to hear but I have to warn you it's pretty bad out there you don't know what you're up against”.

A loud boom is heard in the sky and they turn to see the blue lion flying off. “Man lance” hunk groans. “Geez show off” kaitlyn says rolling her eyes. “Well let them have their fun” says rolo. “Thanks to you this thing is just about ready so we’ll be on our way soon” says turning to hunk. “Yeah” hunk says turning away. Kaitlyn feels something in the pit of her stomach. Something just isn't right here! 

Rolo comes out from under the ship. “I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight beezer can be my copilot be back in a tick” he yells running into the ship. “Uhh” everyone says. The ship slowly takes off from the ground and jets off. 

“How long have they been gone” asks pidge. “I don't know i hope they didn't break down again” says allura. “Something ain't right” says hunk. 

Over the helmet communicator they all hear lance's voice. “uh guys little help”? “Lance” shiro says. “Lance are you alright what's going on”? “Well I'm kinda chained to a tree”. “I knew it” hunk says. “And I think nyma and rolo just stole the blue lion”. “I knew something was up” hunk says. “Where are they lance” shiro asks him. “Uhh space”? “Oh i never trusted those guys” says hunk. 

As they head to their lions hunk goes on and on about why he didn't trust them. “Okay hunk we get it” Keith says. “Okay really hunk they aren't going to get away with this” says kaitlyn. “Well we did have to put new parts like all over their ship that's when I knew something was up” says hunk. “We get it” the entire team yells. 

They come to an asteroid field where rolo and nyma have flown into so they could get away from the paladins. “We’ll never make it through here” says pidge. “Maybe I can just bust through” says hunk. Hunk pilots the yellow lion to hit an asteroid which causes a chain reaction of asteroids hitting each other. “Nope that was wrong bad idea”! “Keith you're the only one who could possibly fly through there” says shiro. “We Need you buddy get in there and flush em out”. “You got it see you on the other side” says Keith. 

Kaitlyn hunk pidge and shiro pilot their lions to fly around the asteroid field. “I hope Keith's going to be okay” says kaitlyn. “You do remember that our communicators are connected right” says Keith and kaitlyn blushes. “Y-yeah i was testing them”. “I'll be fine kaitlyn don't worry”. “Quit flirting and save me” lance cries.

After some waiting the team hears a victorious whoop from Keith. “Hey lance I got your lion back” he says. “Thank you Keith now can you come and unchain me”? “W-what's that you're cutting out i ca- I can't hear you”. “Oh come on thought we bonded Keith buddy my man”? Kaitlyn sighed. “I'm going to go down and I'll unchain lance yeah I know Keith you two don't get along but seriously”? Keith grumbled. “Don't be mad at me” he chuckles nervously. “I was just messing with him for abandoning us for that girl”. “I know Keith” kaitlyn chuckles. “I know”.

Kaitlyn pilots her lion to where lance is. “Wow thanks kaitlyn” lance says as she unchains him. “Don't mention it” she says smiling. Kaitlyn grabs lance in a hug. “Listen I know I didn't thank you before but thank you for saving my life lance during the explosion”. “You're welcome you're like a sister to me you know and Keith well he would kill me if I didn't at least try to help you”. “You know I only flirted with you earlier as a joke right” says lance. “You know like brother sister banter”? Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. “Please stop with that alright”? “Yeah okay”. “But you can be my honorary brother so I can come talk to you right” kaitlyn says. “Yeah little sis”. “Wait I'm older than you”! “You're shorter than me”! They start laughing. “Cmon let's get back to the team” kaitlyn says as they head to lilac.

They retrieve blue and return with rest of the team to the moon where the castle is. “Well you're ship doesn't work now” Keith says to rolo and nyma. “You'll just have to wait for a rescue”. “Thanks for sparing our lives” rolo says. “Now that these guys are dealt with let's get to the balmera and save shay and her family” says hunk. “You may not believe this but I do hope you stop” zarkon says rolo. “It's a lifetime of fighting the galra that lead me to where I am today”. 

That night kaitlyn hears a knock on her bedroom door. She goes to open it and is surprised to see lance with a pillow in his arms. “Hey sis how about a sleepover” he says with a wink. “Lance get out of my room” she yells chucking her pillow at him. “Whats with the yelling” Keith asks walking down the hallway. “Big sis won't let me sleep with her” says lance. “Wait why would she let you sleep with her anyway” Keith says his eyes darkening. “Oh crap” lance yells and runs back to his room. Keith rolls his eyes and turns back to kaitlyn. “So are you really okay after what happened in the healing pod” he asked. She shook her head. “Course I'm not and well you know I'm too shy to ask but-” “yes I'll sleep with you tonight” Keith says. That night they cuddle for the first time since they got back together and kaitlyn for the first time since leaving earth finally gets a full night of sleep.


	6. Return to the balmera

We'll be arriving at the balmera soon” allura says as she steers the ship towards the planet coran and hunk visited. “Getting the balmerans out of the galra grasp will not be easy” she adds. 

“So what's the plan” asks lance. “we go in there and just pow pow pow and free the prisoners”? “What was that noise” Keith asks him. “laser guns” lance says. “No lance I think you mean bhow bhow” says hunk. “That sounds like fireworks” says lance. “More like cheesy sound effects from a low budget movie” kaitlyn says. “Technically there more like pachew pachew” says pidge. “Quit it with the bad sound impersonations” says shiro. “Besides it's more like blam blam”! “What” says Keith. “No” says lance. “You're crazy” hunk adds. “I think you're all crazy” kaitlyn says rolling her eyes a little with a small smile.

“Paladins focus” says allura. “Besides we can't just shoot at the galra” says hunk. “This balmera is like alive and from what we're seeing it doesn't look very good”. “It's an atrocity what the galra have done to this magnificent beast” coran says. “Stealing it's crystals it's very essence of life and not performing the rejuvenation ceremony can kill it”. “I've seen shays people enslaved” says hunk. “Made me realize how bad zarkon really is and we're the only ones who can stop him”. 

“Okay so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing” says shiro. “Plan b we figure out how to draw the galra up to the surface and battle them out there”. “Wait I know if we attack the mining supplies the galra troop will have to come to the surface to defend it” says hunk. “We beat them up head down to the tunnels and Voltron saves the day”. “But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnel” Keith asks. “We can track the galra and the balmera using biothermal life indicating location”. “One of you will have to fly around the balmera and drop sensors on each side then we'll be able to see where the galra and the balmerans are”. “There are already sensors built into your suits”. “I can do it” says kaitlyn. “My lion is the smallest and can squeeze through tight areas and pidge and I just upgraded lilac with a invisible cloaking field so I should be able to fly around unnoticed”. “I'll join kaitlyn” says pidge. “It's always good to have back up and I have green the same cloak as I did to lilac”. “So it's decided” allura says. “Now let's get this mission started”.

“That's their main power source” coran says showing everyone the surface of the planet where the galra are located. “If we take that down then their power will be weakened”. “We'll stay in cloud cover and be tech support” allura says. “With the castle defenses weakened from xendacs crystal we won't be of much help to you”. “I'll take out the power generator” says shiro. “Keith lance hunk you need to take out the big mining rigs around the area”. “Okay let's do this” hunk yells. “Let's go kick some alien butt”! 

The team suits up ready to pilot the lions to the surface of the planet. “You think the balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody” asks lance. “It's not about the glory lance” Keith says. “Keith's right you know” says kaitlyn. “We need to focus on saving those poor balmerans”. “Sorry” lance says then his smile turns to a smirk. “Big sis”. “Stop being annoying” she growls. “Back to the mission” shiro yells. “Yes sir” they all grumbled. 

As the lions get closer to the surface lasers begin to shoot from the power generator at them. “This is it get your heads in the game” says shiro as they dodge the lasers. “Remember the balmera is a living creature make sure you pinpoint only the edges and not its surface”. “Initiating cloak” kaitlyn says as her lion turns invisible and pidges lion does the same and they head for the tunnel to where they drop the first sensor. 

They then head underground to continue the tracking. “Well we can't use our lions from this point” pidge says as they come to a narrow passageway. After riding on their speeders for a while they come to an even narrower passage. “It looks like you can't use the speeders from there” says allura. “We got that” says pidge as she and kaitlyn hop off the speeders. “Well we will have to proceed on foot” kaitlyn says as they head in. 

As they head down the tunnel they see shadows coming toward them. “There's someone here” pidge whispers to allura. “I'm looking into it” says allura. Kaitlyn and pidge call out their bayards and spring out to attack. “Pidge kaitlyn no0 allura yells. “Those are balmerans”. “I'm so sorry” kaitlyn says to them as she and pidge halt in their tracks. “Well that's a relief” pidge says.

Suddenly the tunnel begins to shake and rocks rain down from the ceiling. The balmerans begin to run back the way they came till a little one trips. Kaitlyn and pidge see a rock coming down from the ceiling. “Watch out” kaitlyn cries and along with pidge goes to push the balmeran out of the way. “Hey team” pidge says. “Be careful the balmera is very unstable”. “Yeah a rock almost landed on us” kaitlyn says. 

Kaitlyn and pidge continue through the tunnel till they reach the core of the balmera and they meet up with the rest of the paladins. Suddenly the doors behind them shut. “Wait this isn't an ambush it's a trap” hunk says. “Whatever it is keep your guard up” says Keith. “The galra has been notified that you have returned to the balmera” says shay. “How” pidge asks. “I know not but they set this trap just for you and I was the bait”. “Who could have possibly known we were heading here to save shay” shiro asks. Kaitlyn gasped. “Rolo and nyma they must have tipped off the galra”. “We have to figure out how to get out of here” says shiro. “Wait we have a giant castle ship hovering in the sky allura can you please come get us” lance asks. “How do you expect her to do that genius” says Keith. “I don't know maybe they have teleporters or something” says lance.   
“  
Well we're quite occupied at the moment” says allura. “We're completely surrounded by galra ships and we are taking heavy fire”. “You need to get out of there as soon as you can paladins”!

“This is it”says lance. “We're going to die in here we can say bye bye to that parade”. “You're still thinking about that” kaitlyn says. “Get it together guys” says shiro. “Allura we’ll get there as soon as we can”. “Perhaps my people can help us get out” says shay. She places her hand on the balmera. “This is how we communicate through this our hearts are connected as we send vibrations”. “Maybe I can help” says kaitlyn. “I am the heart of Voltron after all”. “Don't use too much power kaitlyn” Keith says. “I'll try not to”. She walks over by shay and places her hand on the surface of the balmera. Kaitlyn feels energy surge through her as she magnifies the voices of the balmerans. “The message has been sent” shay says as she and kaitlyn step back from the balmera. “Are you okay” Keith asks kaitlyn. She nods. “Yeah just a tad tired but nothing like last time”.

“Paladins the lions are in danger” allura yells over the communicators. “You must get back immediately”. “Paladins do you copy”? “There's a battle cruiser locked onto us if it fires its ion cannon I don't know if we'll survive”. “We're trying allura” lance says. “Shay is holding her hand against the balmera which apparently sends vibrations to the other balmerans and kaitlyn is amplifying the waves using the power of the heart”. “Shay are sure the balmera is sending your message” shiro asks. 

The door collapsed in and there stood some other balmerans. “Rax” shay yells. “We must make haste we know a shortcut through the tunnels” says rax. “Allura stand by” shiro says. “We're on our way up”. 

“Paladins please hurry they're taking over the lions”! “My speeder can't go any faster” says kaitlyn. “I just hope I get to lilac in time”. “I got the black lion” says shiro. “Did everyone else make it to their lions in time”? “Cmon shiro who do you think you're dealing with” lance says as they pilot their lions together in a tight formation. “We aren't a bunch of amateurs ow”! Lance isn't paying attention and rams into a rock. “What were you saying about not being an amateur” asks kaitlyn. “Shut it kaitlyn” lance mumbles. 

As they get closer to the galra battleship they all fire lasers at the galra. They begin taking out the small galra fighter planes causing a ton to explode. The battle cruiser powers up to blast its ion cannon and it fires it at the castle and allura and coran put the shield at one point to focus on blocking the attack. “Paladins I need you immediately” allura cries. “5 more ticks and we're finished”! 

“Okay team let's form voltron” shiro says. “Yeah”! The lion's roar as they begin to form voltron to save the castle. Shiro head kaitlyn body Keith and pidge arms and hunk and lance legs. 

They burst through the clouds and jet up quickly to help save the castle. With all of their strength they try to push the cruiser away from the castle. It works and it steers the ion cannon off course causing it to miss the castle completely. Allura calls for a booster to fire from the castle to destroy the ship. Voltron moves out of the way and the blasters laser proves successful as it tears apart the galra ship and when I explodes it takes out all of the fighter jets too.

“”Yeah”! “Woo”! “Nice shot princess” says pidge. “The parades back on” cries lance. “Lance we saved the day no parade” kaitlyn says almost ready to give up from trying to talk some sense into lance. 

They land voltron. “Mission accomplished” says Keith. “Just in time too” says allura. Suddenly a black and gray robot crashes from the sky. “What the heck is that” lance says. “Trouble” says shiro. “And judging it by the color it is I don't think it's friendly” says kaitlyn.


	7. Rebirth

The black robot stood ominously before them. “Oh no” pidge moaned. “please tell me there's not a giant monster over there” says hunk. “Please tell me it's empty or it's a dud either one would be fine”. “guys I don't know if I can handle too much more connecting” kaitlyn said. “I'm still tired from the sending messages through the balmera”. “Well if it's the same type of monster we fought on eras then we know how to beat him and take him down quick” Keith says. 

Keith calls out voltron's sword and pidge calls out the shield. “Hold your ground” shiro warns them. The shell of the robot fell away to reveal a red monster inside. A green laser begin to build in it's chest as it prepared to blast it at Voltron. The laser hit the shield pushing them back. “It's not the same monster at all” lance said. We have to draw it's fire away from the balmeras surface” says shiro. 

It fires another laser at them hitting the shield and causing everyone to groan in pain. They steer Voltron to dip and dive avoiding the lasers that come at them over and over. 

“We can't continue this forever” says lance. “My lions weakening” pidge says. “If the shield sustains structural damage we're done for”. “Pidge is right” says Keith. “Oh pidge is right I'm the one who said we can't hold out” says lance. “Enough fighting please” kaitlyn panted. 

“Lance watch your footing” Keith said as the blue lion tripped over a rock causing them to drop the sword and shield and fall to the ground. “Okay voltron disband” says shiro as the lions tear apart. “Everyone evasive maneuvers he can't shoot us all at once”. The monster held out it's arms as it shoots out multiple lasers at once. “Okay so it can do that too” says shiro. 

“Keith try to draw its fire” says shiro. “I'm going to come in from above”. “Roger” Keith says as he flies red in close to the monster and shoots it with red’s laser. Shiro tries to shoot from above but has to move as it shoots back at him. “We need to find it's weak spot” says Keith. “I don't think this thing has a blind spot” says pidge. “It has like a thousand eyes”. “What do we do fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once”! “I think we have to aim for the laser eyes and take em out” says Keith. “We'll cover you from up here” allura says as she fires lasers from the castle. We're taking heavy fire we need your help paladins she cries as the monster turns to shoot at the castle.

“Princess pull back get out of it's range now” says shiro. “We will not abandon you”! “You're not abandoning us we're about to pull back anyway”. “We are” asks hunk. “We can't hold out and kaitlyn is getting weaker from using her spiritual quintessence energy we have to”. “Lions to the mine shaft it's the only place the monster can't get to”. “Roger that” they all tell shiro. 

They all head deep underground and put the lions there. They leave their lions to talk and make a plan. “What has happened” asks the balmerans. “There's a monster up there that zarkon sent to destroy us” says Keith. “A monster” Shay cries. “Perhaps our people were never meant to be free”. “Shay don't give up” says hunk. “Zarkons power grows with every planet he overtakes but he's weakened by every planet that fights back”. “Fight back against a monster like that how”? “I don't know but we can beat it” says hunk. “Tell her Keith”. “Can we” he asks. “Yes we can” says shiro. “This is our first mission and we are not going to fail”. “We can beat it we just need some time to come up with a plan”. “See told you we can” says hunk. 

Suddenly kaitlyn sinks to her knees. “Hey what's up” Keith asks worriedly. “I don't know I can't move my legs i think I've used too much spiritual quintessence”. “Maybe I can help” shay says. “Long ago there were balmerans who like you used their quintessence to protect the balmera and the balmera gave them a gift a stone crystal a piece of itself to wear as a necklace to revive their quintessence when they were weakened”. Shay runs over to the balmera and places her hand upon it a bright white light flashes and a crystal on a string of leather appears in her hand. She places it around Kaitlyn's neck and slowly she regains her strength. “Do you feel better” shay asks her. “Yes I do but what happens when the crystal stops working”. “As long as the balmera lives it can not stop working”.

Suddenly the tunnels begin shaking. “Lance pidge do you feel the shaking from where you guys are” asks hunk. “Yeah we do” lance replies. “There's a loud moaning as well” says pidge. “What is that”?

“That great noise comes from the balmera itself” says rax. “Our home crumbles beneath our feet and the balmera is dying”. “No way” kaitlyn whispered tears coming to her eyes. “How could the galra push this creature so hard that's on the brink of death”. 

Shiro calls to allura and Cora and tells them about what is going on with the balmera. “It seems like it's is losing its life energy” coran says. “How does that happen” pidge asks. “When it's crystals are removed it's like removing a vital organ”. “The balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy but the galras greed may have cost the balmera it's life”. “So what's going to happen” hunk asks. “The core will collapse”. “How long before it's core collapses” asks shiro. “Probably a couple of hours”. “Then we must evacuate the planet” allura says. “We need to get all the balmerans to the castle of lions before the planet implodes”. “How do you plan on landing the castle with that monster out there” hunk asks. “You'll need a distraction” says pidge. “We'll engage the beast in our lions” says shiro. “With it distracted allura and coran will land the castle and load all of the citizens”. “Or we could load a few balmerans at a time into our lions and load them onto the castle” lance says. “That would take days to weeks to accomplish” says coran. “We only have hours” says Keith. 

“Look we don't need to beat this thing” says shiro. “We just need to bait it away from the ship provoke and evade”. “Okay here's the thing I'm worried we're going to be good at the provoking part and really bad at the evading part” says hunk. “But If this is what it takes to save shay and everyone one on this planet then I'm in”. “Can you contact the other balmerans” Keith asks shay. “I can but I know not what they will say”. “Leave the planet our home”? “It's the only option” allura says. “I'm going down against corans wishes to help evacuate”. “someone must help you all lead everyone to safety”. 

“You're coming down” pidge asks. “That thing will see your pod and blow it to pieces”. “Yeah that's really not a good idea allura” kaitlyn says. “Let me worry about that” says allura. “You all just focus on keeping the creature distracted”.

Kaitlyn Keith hunk and shiro fly out of the mine and shoot lasers at the monster trying to distract it. It shoot at them and flies after them. “Okay we provoked it” says hunk. “Now Time to evade”!

“Princess we've lured the monster away it's time” says shiro. “I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground” she says. 

After trying to fight off the monster for awhile They can see the pod coming down to the surface. “Wait is that allura” asks lance. “We've got to protect the princess” says hunk. Hunk dives in to distract the monster but the yellow lion is shot. “Hunk” kaitlyn says. Shiro whacks the monster's head with the black lion. Lance shoots ice at the monster freezing it's head but it blasts the ice off. Kaitlyn looks around her lion. “What power do I have to help” she asks frantically. A purple light comes from lilacs mouth and hits the monster and it seems to be dazed and confused. “Awesome I have a confuse ray” she says happily. It doesn't stay confused for very long and soon it's back to shooting lasers at them again. “Well I tried” kaitlyn said sounding a tad defeated”. You did good at least we now have a new power hidden up our sleeves” says shiro. 

“We're going to land the castle” coran says. “Paladins how are you holding up”? “I think we have him pretty distracted” says Keith. “Are the balmerans in position”? “They're making their way to the top” allura says. Everyone watches as the castle lands. “Way to go coran and allura” kaitlyn says. 

Kaitlyn gasps as she watches the cliffsides collapse. “Will we be able to save them” she asks. “I don't know” shiro says. “Well what's happening allura” hunk asks. “Did you evacuate them yet”? “The balmerans are trapped” coran says. “Just keep distracting that beast”! “Uh do you want us to distracted it by dying because that's what's going to happen” says hunk. “Guys remember when I said we don't have to beat it” says shiro. “I believe we all do” says kaitlyn. “Well we might have to beat it after all”. 

As the continue to dodge the monsters attacks it becomes harder to dodge as the team is getting exhausted. “Guys this isn't working” says Keith. “We’ll never take this beast down in our lions”. “Well forming Voltron didn't work either” says pidge. “Well we won't be able to defeat it if we don't defeat all of it's eyes at once” says lance. “Well how do you suppose we do that” kaitlyn asks.

“Guys somethings happening here” says hunk. “I think there's a way to take down all the laser eyes at once”. “Well what is it” asks pidge. “Yeah enlighten us hunk” kaitlyn says. “Do you remember how voltron formed that sword with Keith's bayard well I think my lion is telling me I can do the same thing with my bayard”. “Are you sure” Keith asks. “Well let's find out” hunk cries. 

There's silence till hunk cries through the communicators. “It didn't work” he says. “Because we didn't form voltron yet” says shiro. “Yeah right I know that” says hunk. “Guys whatever we're planning let's hurry up and do it” says pidge. 

The monster turns and begins to head for the castle. “We've got to defend the castle” says shiro. Everyone follow me form Voltron! 

Once again they form Voltron to try and take that monster down. The monster tries to fire the lasers at the castle but voltron blocks it. Hunks gun forms from him using his bayard earlier. “Alright it worked” he cheers. A slot forms in Kaitlyn's lion and her bayard appears. “Uh guys” she says. “I think that votron wants me to use my bayard too”. “Then use it” shiro says. Kaitlyn's bayard causes a large bow to form and light purple arrows begin to fly at the monster while hunks gun also shoots at it. The monster shoots a giant laser and Voltron isn't able to push it back so they have to dodge.

On their screens appears points where they can shoot at the monster. “Let's see what these weapons can do” says shiro. “Engage”! The arrows and the gun shoot at the eyes on the monster's arms damaging them. 

The monster slowly gets back up and fires yet another large laser at them. They dodge over and over as the lasers come at them. They pilot Voltron quickly at the monster and Keith uses the red lion arm to punch the monster. It flies back and hits the ground with a huge thud. 

Voltron disconnects and they run out of their lions over to where allura was performing the rejuvenation ceremony to save the balmera. There's a rumbling as the monster stands again. “No” allura whispers. It loads another laser but suddenly the cries of the balmera are heard as it covers the monster in what seems to be a cage of blue crystal freezing the monster in it's tracks. “No way” hunk whispers. “The balmera just saved us” coran says. Allura looks at the ground. “Look the crystals the galra took are returning the balmera is regenerating the rejuvenation ceremony worked”! 

“Oh who's a good balmera” says hunk. “Who saved our lives yes you did yes you did”. “Uh hunk” kaitlyn says. “Dude what are you doing” Keith asks. “What it's alive and it wuves my scratches” says hunk. “It's not a dog” kaitlyn mutters. Keith pinches his nose and shakes his head while shiro and lance stare at hunk like he's crazy. “So are you sure I can keep this crystal” kaitlyn asks shay. “I know it won't be used for evil purposes” says shay. “You will use its power to take down zarkon and the galra it's an honor to give you something that will give strength to save other worlds”. “Thank you” kaitlyn says as she goes to join her team. “Where's hunk” she asks. “Off with his girlfriend” lance says. “We can wait for him in the castle”. As they walk back in Keith comes up beside her. “I'm proud of you” Keith whispers in her ear. “You've come a long way since we left earth”. “So have you” she said. Keith takes her hand in his intertwining his fingers with hers. “I believe that while we're on this team we can really save the universe” Keith says. “I wholeheartedly agree with you Keith”.


	8. Crystal venom

Kaitlyn is with pidge as pidge types quickly on her computer. Over the intercom coran calls for pidge. “Pidge come to the detainment unit immediately oh and find kaitlyn and bring her too”. Pidge groans. “I guess we should go huh kaitlyn”. “Yeah”. 

“So what did you need us for” kaitlyn asks. “We're going to talk to xendac and so I've got him almost all hooked up though I have to warn you this technology was used to keep alteans alive not to interrogate prisoners”. “So this is the guy who almost blew me and lance up” kaitlyn says standing close to Keith. He wraps an arm protectively around her waist. “He can't get to us now” he says. Even If does I'll protect you”. 

“Coran we understand this is isn't what the technology is supposed to be used for” says shiro. “But If we can extract xendacs memory we may be able to gain intel on zarkons troops and locations”. “Yeah” says lance. “And then we can be just like knock knock who's there the avenging fury of Voltron son”! “Am I right kaitlyn” lance says looking over at her. She nods and mumbles. “Yeah lance”. 

“This is fascinating” says pidge staring at the capsule they have xendac in. “How does this thing work”?” As the memories are extracted they're written bit by bit on individual molecules in the microstorage strands”. 

“When I go” says lance. “I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship”. “The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane” Keith says. “Oh give him some credit at least a mason jar” says kaitlyn. “Oh yeah well the information you have Keith and kaitlyn would be-” “yeah” Keith asks waiting for a comeback. “Uhh less than what I have” lance shouts. “Ohh good one lance” says hunk. “I take it back” says kaitlyn. “It would be more like a jellybean”. Keith snorts and lance just frowns. “Well the reason you're so short is that your body is the right size for all the information in your brain” says lance. “Did you just make a blow at my height” says kaitlyn angrily. She runs and jumps on lances back. “Take it back” she yells. “Ahh Keith help me buddy please”. “Sorry but you brought this all on yourself”.

“So this is how you incorporated king Alfors memories into the castle of lions” pidge asks coran. “Precisely”. “But it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant”. Coran steps back from the capsule as a light engulfs xendac and then disappears. “Is this what's supposed to be happening” hunk asks. “Let's give it some time” says shiro. 

They stand staring at the capsule for what seems like hours. “Well I can't wait around anymore” says Keith. “I'm going to hit the training deck”. “I'll join you” kaitlyn says as she runs after Keith. 

They reach the training deck. Kaitlyn puts her hair into a ponytail so she can keep her hair out of her eyes. “Let's get started” she says trying to put on what she calls her game face. Keith snorts. “What”? “S-sorry but what are you doing”? “Putting on my game face I'm a tough pit bull” she says. “More like a feisty chihuahua”. “Hey”! “Well let's get started” Keith says chuckling.

“Calling gladiator” says Keith. “Level two”. They stand back to back looking for openings in the gladiators defenses. Kaitlyn calls out her bow and Keith calls out his sword. After they defeat the gladiator Keith turns to kaitlyn. “How about one on one training” he says. “I'm in”!

Kaitlyn shoots her lilac arrows at Keith and he uses his sword to block them. Suddenly another gladiator appears. “Why is It coming out when we didn't call it” kaitlyn asks. “I'm not sure maybe it's trying to test us”? “Well let's just beat the test” says kaitlyn. Keith rushes in with his sword and begins to block the gladiators attacks. He slashes right through the gladiator causing it to disappear. “Nice job” kaitlyn says. “Well let's just continue” says Keith. “Start training level three” says kaitlyn. 

The gladiator appears and kaitlyn begins to shoot her arrows at it dodging it's attacks. As she goes to flip and land another attack the gladiator grabs her ankle and throws her across the training room. “Kaitlyn you okay” Keith asks. “Yeah” she says coughing. “Just had the wind knocked out of me a bit”. “Well let's take a break” says Keith. “End training sequence”. 

The gladiator doesn't disappear and suddenly the blue light on it's forehead turns red and runs at them. “End training sequence” Keith yells. “End training sequence now” kaitlyn yells. The gladiator charges at them and knocks their bayards from their hands. The gladiator jumps and kicks Keith across the room knocking him down. “Keith” kaitlyn cries. The gladiator runs at her and does the same to her. Kaitlyn chokes on air as she is thrown against the wall and she hears a faint crack as she uses her arm to cover herself and the pain causes her to scream. “Kaitlyn” Keith yells as he dodges the gladiators next attack. He slides across the floor to dodge he gladiator and grabs his bayard. Kaitlyn runs over to grab her bayard and the two of them run out of the training deck and they lock the door behind them.

They stand against the wall panting. Suddenly the gladiator's sword cuts through the door. “Let's run” kaitlyn cried. Keith grabs her wrist to pull her along with him but she cries in pain. Keith grunts and grabs her other wrist as they try to run down the hallway to get away from the gladiator.

The gladiator catches up to them and Keith calls out his sword to try and defeat the gladiator again. Kaitlyn tries to call her bow but she winces as her wrist throbs as she can't launch an arrow. They pass by the airlock and kaitlyn hears someone screaming from inside. She gasps. “Keith lance is trapped in the airlock”! “Help I'm trapped if you don't get me out of here right now I'm going to be sucked out into space”! 

The doors begin to open. “I'm getting sucked out help”! “Lance” kaitlyn screams. Lance is trying with all his might to hold on. Kaitlyn Opens the door. “I have to help him”. “No you can't not with your wrist” Keith yells as he hits the gladiator again. Kaitlyn grabs on to lance while keith pushes the gladiator inside the airlock and it is sucked out into space. Keith grabs Kaitlyn's bad wrist and she sucks in a gasp of air trying to not cry as Keith pulls her and lance back into the castle and shuts the airlock. 

They sit panting on the floor. “What were you doing out there” Keith asks lance. “Who was that guy” lance asks. “He was trying to kill me and kaitlyn” says Keith. “Well is he the castle because that's who's trying to kill me”! “Enough with the shouting” kaitlyn says. “Let's get out of here before something else can kill us” says Keith. “Yeah” lance says. Kaitlyn tries to run after them but as she's shorter than them she can't run alongside them with their long strides. “Cmon keep up” says lance and he grabs her wrist. Kaitlyn screams and lance and Keith stop running. “Let me see your wrist” says Keith. Kaitlyn tenderly holds it out to him. Her wrist is bright red and there are bruises blossoming around it. “What happened” lance asks. “That gladiator did this” Keith said. “And i made it worse when I grabbed you when you were trying to save lance”. “No it was my fault for opening the airlock” kaitlyn says. “Great now your wrist is hurt worse because of me” lance says. “How about I make it up to you by carrying you”? “That way I can protect you”. He picks kaitlyn up bridal style. “Lance I should carry her she's my girlfriend”. “Well she's my big sis”. “What does that even mean”?! “I don't need to be carried” kaitlyn yells. “So quit arguing”! 

In the end kaitlyn walks ahead of the two not speaking to them. They run into coran. “What's going on” they ask him. “I'm not sure let's head to the control room”. They open the next door to see pidge and hunk on the ground. “How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle trying to kill us” says lance. “Taking a nap we've been floating around in zero g” says hunk. “You know how scary this is”?! “that's not scary that's fun” says lance. “I was almost ejected into space”! This causes a heated argument between lance and hunk. “Well I got attacked by killer food that's the most horrifying thing that you can imagine”! “The stuff of nightmare it'll haunt me to my grave”! “Well kaitlyn and I had a robot trying to kill us”! “Yeah now my wrist is broken” says kaitlyn.

“I don't care what you say coran this castle has gone apples and bananas” says lance. “Perhaps the infection from xendacs galra crystal is worse than we thought” coran says. “Well let's get rid of it” hunk says. “It's too late when xendac plugged it into the ship it corrupted the entire system”. “Xendac” Keith mutters. “Wait has anyone see shiro”? 

They all run down to the detainment unit. When they open the door they see shiro holding his head standing against an empty capsule. “Shiro are you okay” pidge asks. “Where's xendac” Keith asks. “I-I had to get him out of here”, “I-I was hearing his voice he can't be trusted in this ship”. “It is the ship” lance yells. “I got stuck in a cryopod, then in an airlock, Keith and kaitlyn got attacked by a robot, and hunk and pidge got attacked by food”. “It's been a weird morning”. 

An alarm sounds and a screen appears showing the ship going into a portal. “What how is that possible” coran asks. “What is it” Keith asks. “The ship is starting a wormhole jump”. “We need to find allura immediately” kaitlyn says. 

They all rush to the control room to see allura standing at the controls. “Allura” shiro says. “What's going on”? “We're going to altea” she says as she turns to face them. “We're going home my father is taking us”. 

They run at her and king alfors face appears on screen. “Stay away from my daughter”! “Uhhhh” hunk Keeps saying over and over. “Allura wake up” shiro yells. “The crystal must have corrupted king alfors artificial intelligence” coran says. “It's taking over”! 

When the jump is finished the ship is headed for a red glowing mass. “We're heading for a star and it's about to explode” pidge yells. “Father I can see altea” allura says. “Allura” coran cries. “Wake up what you're seeing isn't real”! “Stop allura listen to me”! “Is this flower I'm holding real” allura asks the hologram of her father. “Yes of course it is my daughter”. “Then what does the flower smell like” coran asks. Allura lifts the flower to her nose to smell it when suddenly she snaps out of the trance. “That's not altea” she says. “When that star goes supernova it'll destroy this entire solar system” says pidge. “Allura you must reset the course and get us out of here”! 

Allura tries to touch the controls but it shocks her sending her flying backwards. “Father please I beg you to turn this ship around if we don't do it soon we'll all perish”. “I know” king alfor says. “That is my intention”. “What” allura cries. “Why”? “Don't you see daughter zarkon can never be defeated”. “He's been ruling for 10,000 years”. “But we must continue to fight”! “Fight for what it is all over for altea”. “You don't have to live a lifetime of war you can be free for the best of your people”. “Father please the paladins and I can still stop zarkon somewhere in there you must want that to happen”! Suddenly the hologram glitches. “Allura my AI has been corrupted you must disconnect my power”! 

Allura takes a big breath pain etched across her face. “I must get inside the AI power chamber to disconnect my father’s power source manually”. “But that means that king alfor will be gone forever” says coran. “Paladins get to your lions I need you to slow the castles descent into the star” allura says. “I can try to override the system to open the hangers” says coran.

The six of them fly their lions on sides of the ship and using all of their strength try to push the castle away from the star. After a bit allura appears on screen. “Paladins return to your hangars” she says. “We're getting out of here”. After they return into the castle allura opens and wormhole and they jump through and just in time as the star explodes as they go through the wormhole. 

Kaitlyn is taken to a healing pod and her wrist is healed and they all go to sit in the control room with allura. “I'm sorry about your father princess” shiro says. “We all are” hunk says. Kaitlyn goes over and hugs allura tightly. “If you ever need someone to talk to” kaitlyn says. “You can come to me anytime especially if you need to grieve”. “Thank you kaitlyn” allura says and bursts into tears and kaitlyn cries along with her as she knows the pain that the princess is going through all too well. 

“I know you all feel sorry for me” allura says after she stops crying. “But in the end that was not my father the real king alfor was a great man and a great father he may not be with us here anymore but his dream lives on through all of us and his legacy is voltron”.


	9. Collection and extraction

They gather to look at the memories they gathered from xendac. “Somewhere in xendacs memories we should be able to find information that gives us the key to taking down zarkon” allura says. “I don't think your father would approve of searching your enemies memories” says coran. “I know but we have to do everything we can to defeat zarkon”.

“Once we learn all his weaknesses we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight guys” says lance. “Winner gets the universe”! “Well what if he has something up his sleeve” kaitlyn asks. “And he wins then what”? Lance pauses. “Oh uhh never mind”.

“Anything yet” pidge shiro asks her as pidge is the one on the computer looking through xendacs memories. “We were only able to salvage bits and pieces” she says. Keith sighs. “We need something to work with right now we don't even have a decent map of the empire”. “Who needs a map” lance asks. “After 10,000 years of conquering I could probably point my bayard anywhere in space and hit a galra ship”. “If we could only find some troop locations” shiro says. “Or supply ships small targets we could hit and run then we could start to free planets one by one”. “That's a good idea shiro” kaitlyn says. “That is boorrring” says lance. “I want the big kaboom”. Shiro frowns a bit. “Zarkon has been building his empire for 10,000 years we're not going to tear it down overnight with 6 inexperienced pilots and one support ship”. “Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake”. 

“Okay” pidge says. “I've cross referenced xendacs memories with the info I got on the down ship back on eras”. “Most of it was a garbled mess but one thing kept repeating something called a universal station”. Hunk goes in front of pidge to look at the screen. “Universal station”? “Like the kind of station that controls the universe”? Pidge pushes hunk away. “Well we are translating it from galra so it could also be galactic hub”. “Or space base” lance says. Everyone goes silent. “What”?

“I'm pulling up the location of your universal hub station base on our screens now” coran says. “So where is it” Keith asks as nothing appears on screen. “Maybe it's invisible” kaitlyn says. “I don't know where it is” says coran. “And kaitlyn I don't think it's invisible”. “Our long range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates”. “Well maybe xendac remembered it wrong” says Keith. “Or maybe we just stumbled across a top secret base in xendacs memories” pidge says. “Only one way to find out” allura says. “Let's go take a look”. 

They set the ship's coordinates to take them there and they don't see anything. After a while of searching allura turns to them. “We should be able to see something” allura says. “While still being far away that they won't notice us”. “There it is” shiro says when the station comes into view. “It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electronic emission spectrum enough to keep the station hidden on deep space scanners” coran says. 

“So you can only see it if you really know where to look” pidge says. “This place must have shipments from all over the galra empire” shiro says. “If this is just some big airport where shipments come and go” says pidge. “Then why is it so hidden”? “There must be more to this than we're seeing” shiro says. “Then we better go down to take a look” allura says. She points to a place on screen. “We'll need to enter here the central control building”.

“I'm sorry princess did you just say we” Keith asks. “I'm going with you” allura says. “I've traveled through the galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began I know more about them than any of you”. “No way” kaitlyn says. “Sorry I know you know a lot allura but we can't risk you being captured at any cost”. “Princess I agree with kaitlyn” says coran. “I'd rather you stayed here”. “I'm a part of this fight against zarkon as much as anyone I'm going”! “I don't care what kaitlyn says does anyone else have a problem with this”? “Uhh” lance hunk and pidge stutter. Shiro shrugs. “Fine suit up” he says. “Wahhhh” coran cries. Allura is smiling so big it seems she'll burst. 

They head to their lions and set out for the station. “We'll go in low fast and hopefully undetected” says shiro. “Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us”. “Thanks to pidges and Kaitlyn's modifications to the purple and green lions they will have 30 seconds of cloaking”. “I can flux their sensors with a short radiation burst” says coran. “That should buy them a minute or so while they try to deal with the interference but after that it's up to you to remain out of sight”. “We’ll just take the green lion” says shiro. “That way we can all sneak on quickly”.

They sneak onto the planet quietly as possible and land the green lion. They hurriedly sneak inside. When They reach a main control room shiro sneaks up behind the galra soldier. “Pssst hey” he says and when the soldier turns around shiro whacks it in the head. They continue till they've knocked out all the soldiers in the control room. Keith is looking out the window on lookout. “How's it look out there” shiro asks him. “All clear” he says.

“This shouldn't take too long” hunk says as he kaitlyn and pidge back into the system. “We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes” pidge says. “Hunk kaitlyn and I have made some improvements from the last time I tried to download galra info we should get a nice clean translation immediately”. “Hunk had a great idea on how to do it” says kaitlyn. “Yeah” says hunk. “You guys remember when we studied algorithms at the garrison and teacher told us the joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic in a numerly infinous sense”? “Boring” says lance. “Uhh right yeah totally boring” hunk says to him then turns back to everyone. “Anyway the joke goes….” lance groans.

“Guys Sorry to interrupt but I think we got company” Keith says. Outside a large galra ships begins to dock on the station. “Think we should get out of here” shiro asks. “We just need a few more seconds” says pidge. “Well stay low we need this intel” shiro says. 

Suddenly on screen appears a soldier. “Get down” shiro says as they hide out of view from the screen. “He's still looking” lance whispers. “I think he's waiting for a signal or something”. “I got it” hunk says as he starts to crawl across the floor trying to stay out of view of the screen. 

Kaitlyn snorts as hunk holds up a galra robot in front of the screen. He makes it give a thumbs up and the screen goes blank. “Nice job hunk” lance says. “Thanks” hunk says as lance gives him a high five. “Okay download complete” says pidge. “What's it say” Keith asks. “Nothing” says pidge. “This place doesn't have any useful information just a schedule of the ships coming in and out”. “Well I guess this mission was a bust” lance says. “Well let's get back to the castle” shiro says. “Hold on” allura says. “Pidge do you know where that ship is headed”? “Umm it's scheduled to be here for about half an hour and then head off to central command”. “That's where they have the information we need and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us”.

“Wait what” lance says. “No way”! “How are you going to get in” Keith asks. “I'm going to walk right through the front”. Slowly allura grows taller and her skin turns purple. “How did you do that” hunk asks. “The alteans are chameleon like people who can blend in with local populations it's the ability that has made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history”. “So can you turn into like a balloon” lance asks. “How many different colors can you be at once” pidge asks. “Aren't you afraid you're going to rip your pants” hunk asks. Allura sighs. “No I can't turn into a balloon, I can only be one color at a time and yes I'll need a change of costume”. “I can use one of the knocked out soldier's uniform as a disguise” she says. “I can't let you go in there alone” shiro says. “Excuse me I do not need your permission”. “It's too dangerous” shiro says. “I'm going with you”. “You'll stick out worse than a sore nose” allura says. “You'll need that nose princess” pidge says. “Shiros hand is made from galra tech it's the only thing that will allow us to interface their system and gather intel”. “I can monitor the download remotely from here”. “Fine” allura says. “You can come”. 

“Uhh you guys better hurry if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for zarkon central” hunk says. “How are you going to get shiro on board” says Keith. “Wait” kaitlyn says. “I know Keith will say no but I'm going too you guys really need back up”. “No way” Keith says. “See told you he'd say no” kaitlyn says. “Shiro will need someone to look after him please allura it'll double your defense”. “Alright” allura says. “Can we talk about this” Keith says. “We can talk later right now we must hurry if we want to get on board” allura says.

Allura places kaitlyn and shiro inside a cart so she can get them in quickly and safely. “Halt” they hear a guard say. They hold their breath in anticipation. “Move along” they hear him say and kaitlyn and shiro breath a sigh of relief. 

When they get in they discard the cart and they sneak out together trying to avoid the galra the best they can. Shiro eyes tighten. “Shiro are you alright” allura asks. “You okay shiro” asks kaitlyn looking at him worriedly. “I just remembered how I escaped from the galra prison ship”. “Listen most of the ship's personnel are sentries”. “When I was a prisoner I timed their pattern”. “Do you remember it” allura asks. “Let's find out” shiro says heading out from their hiding spot allura and kaitlyn following him. 

“Looks like you remember it really well” kaitlyn says as they continue down hallways dodging the sentries. They reach what appears to be the control of this ship. There are two sentries who are working the control. shiro and kaitlyn sneak on and take the two out shiro with his arm and kaitlyn with his bayard. “We only have a few minutes till the next Patrol comes by” shiro says. “Watch the door” shiro says to allura. “Kaitlyn and I will work on getting the intel”. “Got it” allura says going to stand by the door. 

Shiro places his hand on the pad gaining access. “Let's hope pidge can download it” Kaitlyn says. “I'm entering the access code now” pidge says over the helmet communicators. Suddenly a red alarm appears on screen. “Pidge I think there's a problem” kaitlyn and shiro say. “Sit tight I'm trying to work around this” pidge says. “Pidge” shiro asks. “I'm on it I'm on it”! 

A guard appears outside the control room where allura kaitlyn and shiro are. “What's going on here” it asks and allura tries to block the door. “hurry up pidge” shiro whispers. “I'm going as fast as I can” pidge says.

“Allura's running out of excuses” kaitlyn whispers panicked. “Where's high intel officer plytax” the guard asks. “He's in here” allura says. “Say hello plytahx”. Kaitlyn begins to inwardly panic. “It's plytox” shiro grunts. This seems to work and the soldier leaves. “That was close” kaitlyn whispered. 

A little bit later the soldier returns. “Oh no he's back” Kaitlyn whispered. “I'm hurrying” shiro whispers as allura tries to distract the soldier again. An alarm appears on screen blaring. “Fugitive prisoner” the screen says over and over. The guard aims a gun at allura as she slowly backs into the room. “Intruders” the guard yells. Allura shuts the door as the guards try to break in. “I think we're in trouble” shiro says. “You think” allura cries. “What are we going to do” kaitlyn asks shaking. 

Allura rams the door crashing into the guard and knocking him out cold. Shiro and kaitlyn stare at her open mouthed. “What” Allura asks puzzled at their expressions. Sentries start running down the hallway towards them. “Let's go” shiro yells. 

“Pidge fire up the green lion we’re coming in hot” shiro says. Kaitlyn calls out her bayard and shoots arrows at the sentries. Shiro uses his arm to cut through some sentries and allura grabs a down sentry and throws it at a group of them knocking the sentries to the floor. “Man You have to teach me how to do that” kaitlyn says to her. “Wait I thought you said you traveled around the galaxy” shiro says. “How can you not know how to hold this gun correctly” he says pointing to the gun allura had stolen off a sentry. 

Allura grabs shiro's hand and he grabs Kaitlyn's hand. “I'm tense” she says. “this is a tense situation”. Overheard a voice blared. “Secure hatches all guards secure hatches for departure”. 

The three of them continue blasting through the sentries. The escape pods are up this way shiro says. Allura throws off the guards helmet. “Hurry we can't leave once this ship goes into hyper speed”. 

When they turn the corner they can see the escapepod ahead of them. They continue to dodge the sentries fire as they make their way to the escape pod. Shiro hits a panel on the wall causing the large doors to begin closing. Suddenly some galra sentries begin to make their way through the doors just before they close. Allura and kaitlyn run over to the door kaitlyn whacking the sentries with her bow and allura is using all her strength to try and shut the door. Shiro runs over and tries to seal the door with a laser with his arm. The escape pod begins to start up. 

“It's taking off” allura cries. “Go and get in the pod”. “I'm not leaving you” shiro cries. The doors on the escape pod begin to close. “You have to” allura says as she grabs shiro and throws him into the escape pod. She goes to grab kaitlyn too but by the time she does the escape pod doors have already closed. “No” shiro yells from inside. Kaitlyn and allura see shiro's pained expression as the sentries grab them. “We’ll be alright right” allura kaitlyn asks. “I hope so I just know the other paladins will do anything to rescue us.

With the rest of the team  
Shiro feels frozen and numb at what he just witnessed. What is he going to tell coran about allura? What is he going to tell Keith about kaitlyn?

The green lion takes the pod in it's mouth and the escape pod doors open and shiro stumbles out alone. Everyone's eyes widen as they realize something has happened. “Where's allura” hunk asks. “Where's kaitlyn” Keith asks. Shiro hangs his head eyes closed. “Shiro” lance asks. “They sacrificed themselves to save me”. “So they're still on that ship” pidge asks. “The ship that's headed to zarkon central command” hunk asks. “The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack” Keith says darkly. “I should've never let her go I knew it was too dangerous”! “No matter how dangerous it is we can't let zarkon get allura or kaitlyn” says shiro. “But you said going there would be a huge mistake you said to attack the base head on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do” hunk says. Shiro hangs his head in defeat. “I know but now we don't have a choice”! Keith nodded in agreement now that kaitlyn had been captured he would stop at nothing to save her. He would take on zarkon by himself if he had to.


	10. The black paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't belie this is already the final episode of season 1! Sorry this is like super super short but I stop hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I have w joyed writing it.

Allura and kaitlyn are taken to a small prison cell. “I'm so sorry allura” kaitlyn said tears filling her eyes. “We should have all ran to the escape pod at least shiro was able to get away”. “Don't worry none of this was your fault so please don't try to think so”.

A beeping at the cell door makes them turn their heads. The door opens to reveal 3 aliens. The leader is light blue with red stripes along her face and she wore a black robe and her two companions wear black robes also. “Come with me” she said to allura. Kaitlyn went to stand. “No way she's going with you I'll protect her with everything I have”! “Oh deary” she laughed snapping her fingers sending the other two toward kaitlyn. She pulled out her bayard but it was shoved out of her hands. A collar is roughly forced on her neck and wrists. “Now” the alien says. “If you or the princess disobey you will be shocked same goes for you princess” she says putting the same things on allura. 

They are taken to a higher level control room where a galra alien seems to be looking outside at the space around them. “Princess allura and paladin of Voltron” he says. Allura gasps. “You monster” she screeches. She tries to run at the alien. “You destroyed altea”! 

The alien who brought them here uses some sort of magic to suspend allura into the air while kaitlyn shrieks as she drops to her knees when the shock collar around her neck and wrists activate and she lays panting on the floor. The magic wears off and allura is dropped to the floor. “Voltron is going to put an end to your empire” allura cries. “That must be zarkon” kaitlyn whispers still shaking from the electric shock she received. 

“No Voltron will only make me more powerful” zarkon says. “You're father knew that as well as I”. “That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago but now I have one of your paladins and the others will come for you both and they will deliver Voltron to me and with it the key to unimaginable power”. 

“That won't happen” kaitlyn cries out. Once again she is shocked and she lays on the floor screaming. “Kaitlyn” allura says. “Please stop” she yells snarling at Voltron. “It's entertainment” he chuckles as he continues to shock kaitlyn. When he finally does stop he smiles. “That should be a lesson purple paladin don't mess with me”. 

Kaitlyn and allura are taken back to their cell as they hear alarms blast overhead. “Voltron nearing” the voice says. Kaitlyn and allura share a small smile. They are thrown harshly into the cell. “I hope they find us” kaitlyn coughs her throat burning. “I do too kaitlyn I wish it to be so”. Kaitlyn feels her eyes closing sure the balmera stone was helping strengthen her spiritual quintessence energy but physically and emotionally she was exhausted and she felt herself fall asleep. 

Suddenly kaitlyn was snapped awake to a blasting noise and she sees someone blast their way through the cell door. “Hunk” allura cries. “I'm going to get you two out of here”. “What are you doing here” allura says. “Tell me you didn't bring voltron straight to zarkon central command where the black lion”?! 

“Hunk” kaitlyn says coughing. “What she's saying is this is what zarkon wanted all along he wanted you to bring the lions here”. Over hunks communicator they hear shiro grunting in pain. “We have to save shiro” allura says running out of the cell. 

“H-hunk I can barely move” kaitlyn said panting trying to sit up. “Woah what happened to you” he asks. “Zarkon put shock collars on me and shocked me for entertainment”. Hunk picks up kaitlyn as gently as possible. “Let's get back to the team” she says as hunk nods. “Hunk did you get the princess and kaitlyn” lance asks. “Yeah but now there's a change of plans I'm going to send kaitlyn over to you in the yellow lion okay and I'm going to stay with allura and save shiro”. 

Hunk puts kaitlyn gently in the yellow lions mouth and it flies quickly over to blue. Kaitlyn who has her helmets full mask on hurries to the blue lion by jumping from the yellow lions mouth to blue's mouth the best she can with only her feet not bound. “Hey kait- what the heck is on your arms and neck” lance asks alarmed. “Sh-shock collars”. Lance helps her get them off and she slips to the floor. “Thanks” she whispered. “You're welcome big sis” he says as his eyes soften. He goes back to the pilot seat. “Hang on it's going to be a bumpy ride”. 

“Where's Keith” she asked. “H-he's fighting zarkon”. “What get him out of there”! “He told us not to mess with him”. “Please” she cried. They see the red lion form some kind of weapon on top and blast zarkon but it misses and hits some of the ship. “Keith no” kaitlyn screams as the red lion is whacked with zarkons sword. “H-he's going to be okay right lance” kaitlyn asks as she stands beside him. They see the black lion race in to help. “Yeah kaitlyn he's going to be just fine” lance says holding her hand.

“Alright paladins time to get away from here” allura says from the control room of the castle. “Uhh I don't see a wormhole” hunk says. “The galra sheild is blocking our sensors” says coran. Suddenly the shield vanishes. “What just happened” pidge asks. “Who cares wormhole” hunk yells as allura creates the wormhole. 

The wormhole turns red. “Coran what's happening” shiro asks. “The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised it's breaking down”! “What does that mean” lance asks. “It means we have no control on where we're headed”!

There's shaking as the lions are pulled out of the castle and into random places in the wormhole. Kaitlyn holds on tight to lance as it all goes dark around them as they are flung into unknown places in the universe.


	11. The depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped season 2 episode one since that's all about shiro Keith and pidge so this is season 2 episode 2

A wormhole opens up on front of the and kaitlyn sees the yellow lion beside them as they fall towards icy water.

The lions slowly sink in the cold water while kaitlyn and lance are groaning in pain. “Hunk you okay” lance asks. They hear hunk throwing up. “I'm fine”. “You just threw up didn't you” lance asks. “Hey cut him some slack” kaitlyn says. “Well you would throw up too if you got sucked through a wormhole at warp speed crash landed on a ice planet and then ended up under water”! “That is what happened to me and kaitlyn”! “Oh yeah right”. 

Lance tries to work with blues control. “The main system appears to be down the crash must have screwed it up”. “Does your lion work hunk” kaitlyn asks. “I'm on reserve power pretty much dead In the water”. Kaitlyn groans. “Ugh” lance says. “The situation is bad enough hunk don't make it worse with puns”. 

“I'm just shocked we hit a planet” hunk says. “Pidge said that space was 90% empty”. “Well apparently pidges science is wrong”. “We need to contact the others and get back to them immediately” hunk says. Kaitlyn who is sitting on the floor nods. “Yeah I like that idea” she says. 

“Hello this is hunk kaitlyn and lance with the yellow and blue lions”. “They know the colors of our lions” lance says. “Oh yeah right okay I always forget that my bad”. “How do you forget something like that” kaitlyn mutters. 

There's a slight rumble as the lions hit the bottom of whatever body of water they are are. “We've got to check for damage” lance says. “That way we can get the lions out of here and be on our way”. “Copy that” hunk says. 

The screen in front of lance lit up. “Oh good the blue lions back online now welcome back beautiful”. Kaitlyn suddenly remembers her bayard allura had grabbed it and stuffed it in Kaitlyn's pocket. She pulled it out to look for damages. “Phew” she said in relief when she found none. 

“Uhh hunk” lance says. “Did you see something swim by”? “Like what” kaitlyn asks. “No i didn't” hunk says. “Well this is going to sound crazy guys but I think I just saw a mermaid”. “Okay” hunk says. “How hard exactly did you bag your head when we landed on this planet”? “Dude I'm serious”! “Hey there it's is again”! Kaitlyn rubbed her eyes to make sure she saw it right. “Um hunk I saw it too”. 

Lance gets the blue lion to stand and begins to chase after the mermaid. “Lance stay focused we need to get back to the team-” “hunk he left the lion”. “Oh great he left the lion seriously”? “I know we have to find the others I'm just saying maybe this thing could help us out”. “Yeah you just want to meet her so you can hit on her” kaitlyn says. “W-what that's not true but actually it's a mermaid a real mermaid”! “Told you so” kaitlyn says. “Well whatever” lance says. “Let's go find it”. “What no way” hunk says. “I'm not going out there”. “Okay you stay here by yourself”. “I'm not going to be by myself kaitlyn is here”. “Uhh I'm going with lance he can't be trusted on his own”. “Yeah well you'll be all alone in the dark with a lion that doesn't work” says lance. Suddenly hunk comes barreling out of his lion. “Don't leave me” he cries. 

“Are you feeling up to this kaitlyn” lance asks. “Yeah I feel a bit better”. “Well let us know if you get tired cause you know I could be your knight in shining armor”. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and followed lance and hunk as lance turns on a flashlight on the arm of his armor. 

They followed the mermaid. “I can't believe this” hunk says. “We're really chasing a mermaid”. Wait up your friendly” lance says trying to get the mermaids attention. “Yeah I think you're a bit too friendly” kaitlyn says. As they turn they see a huge underwater city. “Woah” they all whisper. “It's like the lost city of Atlantis” kaitlyn says. 

The mermaid comes up behind them. “Hello welcome to my village”. “Here all are safe and warm” she says with a smile. Two fish headed guards come up being them and causes all three of them to yelp. “Please do not startle our guests I am flurona the all mighty queen luxia keeper of our land would love to meet you all”. “Wait how did your queen know we were here” lance asks his eyes narrowing. “Queen luxia knows all”. “Something is just not right with her” kaitlyn mutters getting an uneasy feeling. 

Lance kaitlyn and hunk are given large sea horses to ride to the city. “Lance I know this mermaid thing is a dream of yours but we really gotta go” hunk says. “I agree” kaitlyn says. “The faster we get back the faster we can come up with a plan to fight zarkon”. “Don't worry you two we will”. “But let's meet this queen first besides maybe she can help us and if I just happen to find the future misses blue lion well then that is all right with me”. “You're hopeless” kaitlyn says. 

They arrive at the front gate of the castle and they get off the seahorses there stands what appears to be the queen. “Space travelers” she says. “I am queen luxia I welcome you to our village as honored guests”. “The honors all ours” lance says trying to bow. “I'm l-l-lance”. Kaitlyn giggles as the water causes him to do a somersault instead of a bow. “I'm hunk and this is kaitlyn and me and my buddies here crashed landed on your lovely planet but we really need to get back in touch with our friends who are back In space”. “Would you have any possible way of doing that”? 

“Hunk lance kaitlyn I can solve all of your problems here we are all safe and warm”. “You use magic don't you” says hunk. “I bet this castle is a ship am I right”? “Here I brought you these bubble coral they will give you all the air you need”. After the bubbles are placed on their heads hunk takes off his helmet. “Thank you fish queen”. “Rest assured your space vessels will be well protected”. “Now please follow me”. “What is that” lance asks as he looks at a crack that is glowing with pink and blue. “That is the giver of life to our people”. “The baku garden”. “when the waters froze over we were forced to live down here”. “The garden provides the warmth and food we need to survive because of it we are taken care of here all are safe and warm”. Why does she keep saying that? 

They are treated to a meal and lance continues to flirt with mermaids while hunk is scarfing down food. Kaitlyn doesn't eat anything on the plate as she's not that hungry as she's worried about the others and she wants to get back to them. “Your highness if I may this food is amazing” hunk says. “It's even better than balmeran cave bugs”. “I'm glad you enjoyed it” Luxia says. “It has been freshly picked from the Baku garden and I hope you'll enjoy the entertainment”. There seems to be a mermaid behind the curtains and kaitlyn rolls her eyes as lance says “woah”. But kaitlyn snorts when the curtains open to reveal two octopuses. 

“So about us getting in contact with our friends” hunk says. “How can you help us”? “Please let us discuss that after the dance” luxia says. The octopus begins to spin in a circle and suddenly a bright light appears. “Woah this dance is amazing” hunk says. Kaitlyn gasped as hunk and lance began to get dull stares in their eyes. “You're hypnotizing them” she says. “How are you not affected” the queen hissed. “I guess since I still have my helmet on in the bubble it blocks the ray”.

“Get her” the queen screeches. “Don't worry lance hunk I'll save you” kaitlyn cries trying to get away from the guards when suddenly she's knocked over the head by a guard's spear and she collapses still weak from the electric shock she received from zarkon she passed out.

Kaitlyn groans when she wakes up her head sore. As she opens her eyes she finds herself in a cage and definitely not in her armor. Her eyes widen as she finds her ankles and wrists in chains she has what appears to be a pale green seaweed skirt on and a seashell bra. “What is this” she yells. “Since you couldn't be of use to us” luxia says swimming over. 

“Then we can just sell you in the slave trade i'm sure we'll get a good price for a pretty human girl like you though I'm not sure the scars around your wrists and neck will disappear”. Kaitlyn gasps as she sees the scars. “They must be from when zarkon shocked me”! “The slave trade auction will be tomorrow I'm so glad we found such a wonderful piece of merchandise”. “Lance and hunk will save me”! “How do you know they will snap out of the trance they are in”? Kaitlyn draws her legs to her chest feeling defeated as the queen and her guards swim away. “Guys” she whispers. “Please I don't want to be sold”! “I want Keith” she whispers tears running down her cheeks.

Kaitlyn notices her paladin armor beside the cage and she puts her arm through the bars to reach her helmet. “Lance hunk”? “Kaitlyn where are you” lance asks. “In a cage please hurry they want to put me on the slave trade auction”!

Later lance and hunk barge through the door and see her in the cage. Lance uses his bayard to get rid of the door and he breaks the chains they put on her. “Lance” kaitlyn sobs as she throws her arms around him. “How on earth did you two get out of the trance”? “There was a alien who gave us a squid on top of our heads that caused us not to be hypnotized any longer” hunk says. “You know you do look pretty” lance says. Tears fill Kaitlyn's eyes. “This outfit is humiliating” she sobs and lance realizes what he said was wrong. He sighs. “Listen we're going to fly back to the ship and you'll get to see Keith as soon as we get there”. She smiled. “Thanks lance hunk for rescuing me now will your wo get out while I change” she says pushing them out the door. 

Once she's changed they charge out hearing for the lions. “Let's get out of here”’lance cries. “First we have to destroy the Baku garden” lance says as he and hunk use the lions to drop a large stone on it. “Wait why'd you do that” kaitlyn asks. “Because it was the food from the garden that caused the hypnosis not the squid”. “I didn't eat any food so that's why I wasn't hypnotized”!

They return to the castle to say goodbye. “I want to thank you for freeing my people” luxia says. “And I will do all that I can to protect their freedom”. “I've vowed to be the voice of my people I beg of you to help” she say turning to the other squid alien fish that helped save lance and hunk. “Will you be my advisors” she asks them. “Of course your highness I have some great ideas”. “Have you ever heard of eelectricity”

“And I wanted to personally thank you lance” another one of them says. It kissed his helmet and lance grumbled rubbing his mask. “Finally I can remove this thing from my head” it says removing the squid. Lance gasps as she turns out to be one of the mermaids. “Woah ahhh” he says. Hunk and kaitlyn roll their eyes. “Queen luxia” hunk says. “The reason we came here in the first place was to see if you can help us find our friends”. “Of course” she says. 

Some bodyguards brings a giant seashell. “It has been many years since we last activated the shell energy beacon”. “Perhaps it is time to rebuild our civilization and reach out to interstellar travelers once more”. “Activate energy beacon”! 

The shell bursts to light and a yellow beacon bursts through the water and ice and all the way through the atmosphere. An image appears in the beacon. “There appears to be a cat swimming our way” the queen says. “That's pidge” kaitlyn cries. “See hunk kaitlyn I told you they could help us so the next time I go swimming after a mermaid don't complain”. Lesson learned hunk says and kaitlyn smiles soon they would be back with the team and all would be right again at least that's what she hoped.


	12. Shiros escape

Lance and hunk follow pidge back to the castle. As they land in the hangar they turn to thank her. “Really pidge thanks a lot for leading us back here” lance says. “No problem though you guys better get to the control room shiro's in bad condition and he's in a healing pod”. “What” they yell. “Also the other reason you need to hurry is because someone is really antsy and worried about his girlfriend” she said smirking. Kaitlyn gives a small smile as they head to the control room.

Pidge was right as they open the doors they see shiro in a healing pod groaning in his sleep. Keith who had been standing beside the pod arms crossed turned and his breath seemed to catch at the sight of Kaitlyn. Keith she said running to him his arms pulling her closer to him. “A-are you okay” he whispers. She shakes her head burying it in his chest as she sobs. “J-just don't do this to me again” Keith whispers close to crying in her ear. “I won't” she breathes heavily. “We'll talk later” she says kissing his cheek.

“Is shiro going to be okay” hunk asks. “I believe so the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave movement” allura says. “He looks like he's having a bad dream” hunk says. “He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards” Keith says. “What dream could be worse than that”? 

Later shiro awakens to tell pidge to search his arm for coordinates for someone who saved him. “I'm not finding any coordinates are you sure this wasn't just a dream” pidge asks. “I'm positive someone helped me escape” shiro says. “And he was galra” allura asks. “Yes”. “You know you can not trust them” allura says. “Your father must have trusted them once zarkon was the original black paladin wasn't he”? “That was a long. time ago” allura says. “Wait what” lance asks. “Are you serious” kaitlyn asks. “Didn't you see how he stole the black lion right from under shiro” Keith asks. “Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard”? “Shiros bayard”? “You know the black one”? “Keith That's enough kaitlyn” whispered wrapping her arm around his.

“Why didn't you just tell us the truth” shiro asks. “I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the paladins so that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own”. “You are the black paladin now not zarkon”. “Yeah well the black lion might have a different take on the matter” shiro says.

“Wait a second I think I see it now” pidge says. “Some repeating numbers in all this galra code let me extract it”. Pidge places the numbers she has found on a screen above them. “They are coordinates”! “They lead us here the thaldacon system”. “Then that's where we're headed” shiro says. “Shiro are you sure you can trust this” Keith asks. “I mean after all the galra have done to you they took your arm”. “It's worth the risk” shiro says. “Someone helped me escape”. “If we can locate some allies in our fight against zarkon especially ones from his own side we might just find a way to take him down”. “We can check the location” allura says. “But I do not like this the galra are not to be trusted”.

They make a wormhole jump to here the coordinates take them and it seems to be a huge area of space filled with multicolored crystals. “Well this is it” coran says. “No sign of activity at all living or otherwise”. “Can we go in there to get a better look” shiro asks. “I don't want to bring the castle any closer those zenthorin cluster they contain high amounts of almotraye salts even bumping one of them could send us flying to other worlds by”. “Are you sure this is right” shiro asks. “Well these are the coordinates number 6 gave me” coran says. “Hey my encryption is solid” pidge yells at coran. “There must be something we're missing then” shiro says. “Maybe it really was a dream after all” Kaitlyn mutters. 

“We should get out of here” allura says. “We've checked It out and now it's time to move on”. “No” shiro says. “There must be something more to this I can feel it”. “I think we should wait”.

An alarm begins to sound. “There's an intruder in the castle” coran yells. “How could someone just sneak aboard the ship” lance asks. “I don't know but let's get ready” kaitlyn says. “I knew coming here was a mistake” allura says. She pulls up video feed from the surveillance cameras in the castle. “He's on level 5” she says. Shiro stands up looking at the screen. “.Everyone suit up”!

After everyone has changed into their armor they head out to try and stop the intruder. Over the helmets they hear lance say “I got him”! “Keep your eyes on him lance” shiro says. “We're coming towards you”! 

They hear coran yelling commands to lance and kaitlyn snorts as she hears lance getting frustrated. “It's coming your way number 6” coran yells. “I got it” pidge yells. “Wait never mind I don't got him”! “He's dragging pidge away” coran yells. Kaitlyn hears pidge yelling at hunk. “Oh hunk failed the team guys” coran yells. “It's coming for you kaitlyn”! “Alright” she says standing in battle formation. She calls out her bow and arrows from her bayard and sets to shoot the monster. As it comes toward her she freezes flashes of the two monsters who were with the witch who tortured her and allura comes to her mind and her bow shakes and she misses it entirely. “Oooo so close it's up to you now Keith” coran yells. “Copy that I'm ready” he says pulling out his bayard that turns to a sword. “Oh this is exciting” coran says. “He's got a sword here we go the red paladin and one seemingly unbeatable foe”!

As kaitlyn hunk and lance turn the corner following pidge and Keith and the intruder, the intruder tosses Keith and he crashes into the three of them. Shiro comes up behind the intruder and swings his arm at him. The monster drops his weapon and takes off his mask and it turns out he's galran. “Who are you” allura asks slamming the galra alien into the wall. “Stop” shiro says. “This is him this is the galran who set me free”! “You've come” it whispers.

Allura has the galran chained and placed on a couch in the lounge for interrogation. “I don't think this is necessary” shiro says. “I will not have some quiznaking galra soldier wandering around on the bridge of my ship” allura says. “If I wanted to kill you you would be dead already” the galran says. “Are your galra threats supposed to win my trust” allura asks threateningly. “I'm not trying to win your trust I'm trying to win a war and because of shiro we are closer than we have ever been”. “Our gamble has paid off better than we ever imagined”. “When you released me you said there were others working with you” shiro says. “Yes we are called the blade of marmora”. 

“Uh others” asks hunk. “Uhh are they here”? “Hunk can you try not to act so scared around the chained up prisoner” asks lance. “It makes us seem a little lame”. “I'm alone here on the base” the galran says. “What is this base you are talking about” allura asks. “Shiros coordinates just lead us to this wasteland”. “The base is hidden now that I know it is shiro that is come you are welcome to our outpost”. “It lies dead ahead”. “Behind all of the zanthorin clusters” pidge asks. “No right in front of it in a hidden pocket of space time”. “Coran are you hearing this” allura asks. “I am picking up some kind of anomalie on the screen I suppose it could be a cloaked base”. “Just fly straight toward the center of the zanthorin cluster you will see”. You think you're going to get me to fly my ship just because you'd say so”? 

“We came out here to find some answers” shiro says. “Are we going to turn back now”? “You know I trust you shiro” Keith says. “But this doesn't feel right”. “You know I hate to agree with Keith but it's a big fat ditto for me” lance says. “And me” kaitlyn adds. “Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head” pidge says. “Oh come on that would be so evil” hunk says. “Which of course they are but they'd have to come up with some molecular level sciences which his arm does have and some direct way to his brain which they do have yeah…” “oolas freed me” shiro says. “Without him we couldn't have figured this out”. “Fine” allura says. “Whenever you're ready coran head for the cluster”. “Yes princess beginning approach”. As the countdown begins kaitlyn tenses up. “Impact eminent in 5, 4,3,2…”

They seem to go through an invisible space and end in a time tunnel. “Amazing they're folding space” pidge says. “It's like a space taco” hunk says. “Or a space calzone or a space soup dumpling”. 

“Welcome to the blade of mamora communications base now if you'll free me I need to send a message to the leadership they need to know i've made contact with Voltron”. “Go with him shiro and keep an eye on him I'm staying here” allura says. “Ohh can we go” asks hunk. “I wanna see how they made the space pocket” pidge says jumping up and down her eyes shining. “I don't want to go” kaitlyn says casting down her eyes. “I've had too much galra and aliens to last me awhile”. “You guys go ahead” says lance. “I'll stay behind and guard the princess and kaitlyn”. 

“Kaitlyn you okay” lance asks her after everyone has left. She shakes her head. “I panicked” she said. “When I was trying to fight off the intruder I well froze he was similar to the aliens who shocked me”. “Have you told Keith yet” lance asks. She shakes her head. “We haven't had the time”.

Suddenly the red lion returns to the castle. “Zarkon sent a robot” Keith yells. “I knew he couldn't be trusted” allura says. “It wasn't him” shiro asks. “How can you be sure” allura says. “It doesn't matter now what should we do” coran asks. “Why don't we wait for it to just go away” hunk asks. “Everyone go to your lions but don't launch” shiro says. “Let's wait and see what this thing does”. “I don't want to risk fighting it if we don't have to”. 

“We should be safe as long as we're hidden in the space pocket” pidge says. “It's sucking in the zenthorin cluster” coran says. The robot shoots a laser taking out tons of the crystal clusters at once. 

“I think he knows we're here” hunk says. “Hold” shiro says. The robot blasts another laser. “Direct hit he definitely knows we're here” coran says. “Get the particle barrier up” allura shouts. Coran puts the barrier up and the robot continues to shoot. 

“We must form voltron” shiro says. They form and begin to try and fight the robot off. “Lance hunk boosters” shiro says as they kick it into gear. The robot sucks in more crystal and they feel voltron being sucked in too. “It wants to eat us” hunk cries. “Can't get free” shiro says. Kaitlyn panics. Is this the end? “I'll make him get off” Keith says. He brings out a blade and cuts the robot's arm. 

The robot lets them go and they jet off. “We need to get some distance between us and the robot” shiro says. The robot shoots at them and they dip and dodge to avoid it. They then send a blast at a crystal causing it to explode. They have to bring up the shield when it seems the robot didn't die. “The shield can't handle much more” pidge cries. The shield is thrown away and Voltron is shoved back and the robot begins to suck them in again. “We may not be strong enough to beat this thing” hunk says.

“Hang on” a voice says. “Oolas” shiro asks. “I'm going to take it down from here from the inside” he says. “No let us handle it” shiro says. “Voltron is too valuable the universe needs you” oolas says. He dives his ship straight into the robot and it explodes. “He did it” hunk says. “Oolas saved us” Keith says. “He sacrificed himself” kaitlyn whispers. “He was a true warrior” she says as tears come to her eyes. “He's gone” shiro whispers.

“Sorry we doubted oolas shiro” Keith says. “Yeah I'm really sorry” kaitlyn says her head hanging down. “He saved all our lives and now we can't repay him”. “I still have so many questions”!shiro says. “Do you think zarkon is really tracking us” Keith asks. “We can not know for sure” allura says walking into the room. “Only oolas knew our whereabouts”. “You don't really think he gave us up after he sacrificed himself”!shiro asks her. “Yeah maybe zarkon found out about this place on his own” Keith says. “I believe Keith and shiro” kaitlyn says. “I'm sorry allura but there's no way he could have sold us out”. 

“It's clear the loss of oolas has caused you great concern” says allura. “But regardless of how zarkon located us we can not stay any longer it's not safe”. “We should meet up with the rest of oolas’s group” Keith says. “Finish what we started”. “No” shiro says. “We're not going to the headquarters till we figure out how zarkon found us we can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war”.

Kaitlyn went to her room to change into pjs and she winced at the sight of the bruises on her wrists and she wondered how bad her neck looked. She looked in the mirror and gasped as a dark purple ring around her neck stared back at her. She sobbed as she saw pale pink scars as well. She fell to the floor crying. “Will they ever go away” she whispered. She remembers what lance told her. “You should talk to Keith get some of that off your chest”. 

Kaitlyn walked down the hall to Keith's room and knocked on the door. She hears some rustling and then Keith opened the door. “Hey kait-” he froze at the sight of the bruises. Who did this he asked. “I-it was zarkon he was shocking me for his own entertainment lance had to break the shock collar off my neck”. “I wish I had been there to protect you katie”. “There's nothing you could do” she said shaking her head. “I'm sorry I froze today” she said. “It's just the mask oolas was wearing reminded me of the galra aliens who put the collars on me”. She shivered and Keith pulled her close to him. “I know I'm not pretty” she whispered. “I know I've always been ugly but now with these scars it's worse”. “But you're beautiful” Keith says. “I don't care if these scars never fade looks don't matter if you truly love someone you love their mind and soul not their body okay”? Kaitlyn smiled tears in her eyes as she gave Keith a hug. He kissed her gently. “I'll always love you” Keith says. “I'll always love you too” kaitlyn says wondering how in the world she deserved such an amazing guy.

“So what planet did you land on when we fell through the wormhole” he asked sitting on his bed and he patted the space beside him for her to sit down. Kaitlyn sat down and rolled her eyes. “Mermaids and lance do I have to explain anymore”. “That sounds awful” he says chuckling. “It was” she says laughing. “But I was captured there as well” she said. “and lance and hunk had to save me from becoming a piece of merchandise in a slave trade”. Keith gripped Kaitlyn's hand tightly. “Now I really wish I was there to protect you” he says.

“So where do you and shiro land”? “An awful planet we crashed landed and got into a heap of trouble and well I have to tell you something just don't tell the others okay”? She nods. “Shiro told me if anything happens to him he wants to pilot the black lion”. “No way” she whispers. “ And I feel drawn to this sword” he says bringing out oolas’s blade. “Don't worry Keith” kaitlyn says laying her head on his shoulder. “We'll work it through we always have and always will”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I worked really hard on it and it's also posted in my quotev account under the name fairyheart. The reason I chose to have her as the Purple Heart is I thought of the Purple Heart awarded to soldiers for bravery if they are wounded or killed in combat and no kaitlyn will not turn out to be galra


End file.
